Miracle: An Ienzo Story
by Amethyst98
Summary: Ansem never suspects a tiny uninvited guest at his castle one night... and when he does what will he do? -If people like this story I will keep adding chapters to it!-
1. Chapter 1: Unsuspected Guest

**_Why? _**

Forgetting, remembering, violence, peace.

Brothers, sisters, powers, powerless, who, when, and Why me?

Why me when I can't remember...

What if I'm the real enemy?

What is there for me in this small world,

Of so many things.

Differences separate us all,

So that we fall.

Awake or asleep, I cannot tell.

Dreams that just slow our fall,

And nightmares that scare us all.

**An Ienzo Story: ****Miracle**

Rain thumped hard on the outside roof above Ansem's head.

Lightning cracked, the wind outside was whispering a silent plea it seemed, and the florescent lights on the mosaic ceiling were flickering on and off.

He was in the main Corridor reading a heavy bound book that was in his lap. Ansem's legs were propped up on the class table in front of him. As light orange eyes floated over the many words and pages there was a deafening screech at the front door near him.

He flinched ,hearing wailing that was so ear splitting you could slightly hear it over the brewing thunderstorm.

Ansem jumped up from the comfortable chair he had sat in and walked swiftly towards the door. Grabbing the door knob, he hesitated... Thinking that the noise would just go away. But, it never did. Being a scientist, curiosity took a hold of him and he reached for the sleek gold doorknob to open it and find a ...a what?

At first Ansem the Wise was puzzled. Only starring down to the infant wrapped in a blanket who lay helplessly on the patio steps before him. Thunder shook the Earth again and the child cried once more.

Without another thought Ansem scooped the infant up in his arms, shut the door... finally getting a better look at the child. He had big, round silver eyes and on his head little damp strands of blackish-blue hair was thickening in.

The skinny child started to calm a little after a few minutes in the warmth of Ansem's arms. There, he noticed pinned onto the side of the infants baby blue blanket was a soggy note card which said in black ink ' His name is Ienzo, take care of him please.' In fancy script and nothing else.

The Infant known as 'Ienzo' curled in his arms, beginning to fall fast asleep. Ansem was not able to process all of this in his mind. Gears were turning in his head with no answers to how this child could have got here.

Someone....someone had to bring Ienzo here.

But who?

Who would leave their helpless child behind only to be cared for by another person.... especially the King himself.

So many questions ran through his head all at once until they were repeating themselves. He peered towards the book lying flat on the elegant reclining chair beckoning Ansem to it.

Upstairs he could hear no movement by the other five apprentices, either asleep or deep into their research. He wanted so badly to forget about this moment...forget about Ienzo, the storm, Everything.

The pit of his heart hurt with decisions and his mind ached with questions. Ansem felt sorry for the child and could have easily took him to the orphanage the next day.

No... A smile suddenly crept onto his expressionless face. Ansem knew that he could have been blessed, it could have simply been a coincidence too. That was not the case though.

Something....a feeling.... was what stopped him from getting rid of the child. Even Ansem the Wise could not know what this feeling was.

Worry, Surprise, Hatred, Pity, No....

It was Love.

A Theory of it.

He shook his head, waving the thoughts of other things away.

Then, he picked up the book, while Ienzo was still sleeping in his arms, and shut it as quietly as he could. Ansem tucked it under his right arm and walked stiffly down a narrow corridor.

Hopefully this will be the start of a new beginning.

A Miracle that was to be.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother?

**Chapter 2**

May Hale ran upon the abandoned stone roads away from the castle. The cold rain penetrated her moccasins and thin clothes making the wind seem icy.

Usually colorful houses looked gray in the flash of lightening. She turned a corner into a small ally way and stopped to catch her breath. Her heart was beating rapidly along with the rain.

May wished she could turn back. Retrieve her child , and hold him closely at this moment. She hoped that Ansem would have a heart and take care of Ienzo. What he did was now, anonymous to her.

Did she regret? No. This was the right decision. It was time to face her fears. Even if she would not survive them, May had to try.

"Well, your here." A harsh voice sounded from a tall man in the shadows.

"Yes." Her voice cracked, no longer brave but scared.

A faint street lamp lit the space in which they both stood apart. She could see the man's face clearly, with a permanent scowl and blue eyes that reminded her of the disturbed sea.

May nervously brushed a tangled lock of black hair out of her pale face.

"Where's my money?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry but I can't pay you tonight-"

"Woman I've gave you enough time, wheres my money!" He interrupted angrily.

"I don't have it," May said softly not daring to move by fear. "Look, just give me another chance." She begged.

"No, your time is up. " He pulled out a silver pistol from his pocket. Tears filled her eyes and slowly began to pour.

"Please, just give me another chance."

"No more chances. You were suppose to pay that mortgage months ago. You have to pay somehow." His voice sounded flat but the smile on his face that appeared said there was no changing of his mind.

"No..No..Please No." May whispered over and over again as the man turned his gun towards her. She fell to her knees and shakily pulled out a picture from her dress pocket.

It was Ienzo, curled up in her arms at the central hospital across town. She looked happy and joyful in this picture as she smiled down upon him in his blanket.

May's green eyes welled with more tears,

"I love you baby, I love you." She whispered so quietly that the man could not hear her.

Suddenly a single shot was blown from the gun and she found herself on the cold ground in pain, grasping onto the picture of her son.

"Its okay, mamas got you." Was her final words and she closed her eyes to go on in an everlasting sleep.

-_-_-_-

At the break of early dawn, Ansem awoke to a bright light seeping into his eyes from a small curtained window. Quickly he recalled the events of the stormy night before.

It already felt like a million years ago, but time fly's by so fast now and days he himself could not keep track of it.

He was sitting in a mahogany wooden chair with his arms firmly wrapped around little Ienzo.

He must have fell asleep rocking the child to slumber last night. On the nightstand beside a twin sized bed in the corner a digital clock read ' 9:00am ' . Ansem sighed and the child stirred in the blanket.

Carefully , he stood up and paced his way across the Guest Room floor. Awkwardly he opened the large door with his right hand and began his way to the dinning room once out in the elegant hallway.

Slowly, the child awakened every minute they were walking. Ienzo's bright silver eyes starred at Ansem. He smiled slightly and stopped to a door in front of him.

Ansem pushed the large door open with his shoulder and stepped into the dinning room of the castle. At the long wooden table sat the five apprentices eating a delicious breakfast or reading.

One of them known as Aeleus stood up "Good morning Master An-" He cut off when he saw the tiny child in his arms. The others started to notice too , one at a time giving each other a weird glance.

The youngest, Xehanort, came up to him " Who's that?"

Ansem looked to every one of their questionable faces,

"Excuse me, but this is our new family member. His name is Ienzo."

The name was unforgettable now, beaten into his head like a jackhammer.

Brothers, Braig and Dilan was now at his side glancing at the child,

"Uh, cute?"

"Dude, He's the size of my football!" Braig said with amusement. Ienzo's eyes darted to each one of them, saying no words.

Even also stood to come and see the new guest,

"Hmm." He rubbed his chin, "What I want to know is how Ienzo got here." Even looked towards Ansem and he saw that all of them was looking at him with curious eyes.

Ansem sighed once again and waved his hand towards the brown leather couch in the corner of the room. They all sat down and for a moment silence lingered.

Ansem began to tell them everything that had happened for the next half hour. Knowing that this was a special time. He wanted to see the child grow, how he acted.

Ansem did not know why.

-_-_-_- Two Days Later

Afternoon sunlight shown against the white walls in the castle library. Book shelves rose upon two sides like dominoes. Ansem was reading the Radiant Garden Newspaper that most recently came out.

Ienzo was stacking up alphabet blocks at Ansem's foot , happily laughing when they fell down. He had become a part of their family now. They had guessed the child's age was around one year old.

Ienzo also enjoyed the castle too. He was starting to learn to walk but he still crawled at some times. The apprentices seemed to take a liking to Ienzo and care for him.

Something caught his eye on the black and white page. An article about a paragraph long,

' A woman's body was found yesterday in an ally beside the Flower shop. The woman is identified as May Hale who died from a gun shot wound in her head. The murderer is not known yet and no suspects have been brought forth. '

Ansem starred in disbelief at the article. Could this be..Ienzo's mother?

A death was rarely seen in the peaceful town of Radiant Garden.

But why? Ansem looked to Ienzo who starred at him for a moment before starting to cry. For a second, Ansem did nothing. He was still shell shocked from what he had just read.

Then, he carefully bent over and took the child into his arms like he had done two nights ago. Whispering quietly,

"Its Okay, I got you."


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy?

**Chapter 3**

Warm summer night air filled the room through high balcony glass doors. Bright stars in the black sky lit Radiant Garden below. Ansem carefully closed both doors trying his best not to disturb the other sleeping apprentices in the rooms below him.

He slid the maroon colored curtain over them with ease and sighed with relief. It had been a long , tiring day researching and he was ready to get some sleep. Ansem halfheartedly walked over to the light switch near the door and flipped the small switch down, only leaving a dim light from the old lamp on his nightstand to light the small room.

He jerked the metal lamp string down with the last of his energy and finally laid happily down onto his large bed. He bundled into the sheets with pleasure. For a minute he stared into the darkness of the room as Ansem's eyes started to slowly close until he saw the back of his eyelids.

He felt his mind go blank and without noticing, drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Ansem opened his orange eyes momentarily hoping for soft morning sunlight but ended up finding a small figure in front of his vision. He gasped unobservant and sat up straight rubbing his eyes. After they adjusted , three year old Ienzo Hale stared up at him curiously.

The young child sat up on the edge of the bed, dazed from being thrown off the scientist. He yawned pitifully and locked his Grey eyes with Ansem, waiting to see his next move.

Ansem smiled slightly and gently hoisted Ienzo up into his bulky arms who laughed with glee. Awkwardly Ansem managed to get out of bed with Ienzo still in his arms and make way to the bathroom. Stiffly he crouched down and set Ienzo into a black desk chair outside the door , telling him not to move.

Ienzo nodded slightly, always doing what he was told most of the time. Ansem paced into the bathroom and closed the door to exchange his red satin pajamas for a lab coat and underneath that a dark Grey vest, white collared shirt, and a violet ascot for as well as black pants and shoes. Quickly, he draped a red scarf over his shoulders and brushed his shoulder length blonde hair.

Walking out of the bathroom he was worried that he had been in there for too long but Ienzo was still in the oversized desk chair, awaiting for Ansem's return. The sunrise over the town was beginning to paint the opaque walls a bright red like every Tuesday morning.

His orange eyes floated back over to Ienzo who raised his slender arms at Ansem. He muffled a short laugh before air lifting the child and heading towards the dinning room where everyone ate breakfast in the early morning.

Memories flooded Ansem's mind as he remembered the same feeling he had felt the first morning Ienzo was at the castle in Ansem's arms walking down the same hall. These feelings stayed with him till he pushed open the door with a broad right shoulder and saw the apprentices eating at a grand table.

"Good morning Master Ansem." Aeleus said standing up momentarily before sitting gracefully back down into a dinning seat. Aeleus was one of the most silent of five apprentices, he was the proof to Ansem that you shouldn't judge from the bronze and muscle on the outside.

Ansem nodded lightly and saw some of the other apprentices mimic the reply. Ienzo started to squirm a little, trying to break free of Ansem's grip. He then put Ienzo down and watched as the toddler wobbled to the end of the table were Aeleus sat drinking his tea.

Ienzo pulled on Aeleus's white cuffed sleeves to get his attention. He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight coming from the glass ceiling above them. Ansem shared that smile also and went to sit on the orange couch resting on the side of the room.

He then picked up an aged book and began reading it for the time being. He would glance up at some point, watching Ienzo go from one apprentice to another. But he seemed to be coming back to Aeleus in between times. Like he feels safer with him then the others. Ansem couldn't help but wonder why.

In minutes the apprentices dispatched to their places for the day. Xehanort was the first, the amnesiac Ansem had found left to die in the middle of the street. All though mysterious and unsure, he had proved to be well matured and experimental.

Next was tall Even, with his long blonde hair and intense green eyes you would have thought at first he was a madman. Which he was exactly that. A man who never stopped thinking about science... a man with endless hours of research.

"Come on Aeleus." Dilan said as he walked out the door with Braig at his side. Dilan and Braig were both brothers. Although usually laid back and carefree, they were born for science on the inside, ready for anything that came at them.

Ienzo frowned, knowing that it was time for Aeleus to go. He clutched onto him tight on the edge of tears. But Aeleus just hugged him softly and put Ienzo down. And as Aeleus left the room Ienzo ran after him as fast as his stubby legs would go shouting "Don't go, don't go!" Alas, he was never fast enough.

The door shut and Ienzo was left standing in front of the door whimpering. Ansem shut the book and came to his side, lifting him back up again and softly whispered "It'll be okay, Aeleus will come back." Of course Aeleus always did. Unlike other kids, Ienzo remembers what promises you make. Its like you can never lie.

Ansem repeated down the narrow hall and made a left corner to Ienzo's room. After a few minutes the child's smile was returning again and wearing small blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. They came out of the castle hand in hand walking past Dilan and Aeleus who were in their guard suits. Ienzo waved at Aeleus who returned the favor.

Ansem walked easily down the stairs supporting Ienzo. Rows of tulips and cherry blossom flowers were in bloom and lined each side of the castle entrance. An eroded stone walk way lied in the middle that Ienzo and Ansem could walk on.

They took a shortcut through a row of bricked identical houses and came out onto a stone street with many people bustling about under the bright midday sun. Ienzo seemed to become entranced with in the citizens like he was studying their every move. For some reason he always did this out of curiosity Ansem thought.

Ansem led Ienzo to the nearest sidewalk and over to his favorite ice cream shop. They stood up at the stand and with in seconds they are walking back to the castle enjoying Sea Salt-Ice Cream. He looked down to Ienzo and giggled as seeing the child so young and small, have ice cream all over his nose and lips.

Carefully Ansem took out the handkerchief in his pocket and wiped the ice cream off Ienzo's face. Ienzo jerked away for a second but soon eased at the sudden motion. While walking some people stopped to say 'Hi' to Ansem and talk about how cute Ienzo looked.

Ienzo never had seemed to like the citizens though, he people watched. He just scowled at them when they said he looked _cute._ After they had talked to a couple of people and made their way back into the castle the bright morning had turned into a peaceful afternoon, with less activity.

Ansem then went into his office with Ienzo following. A mahogany computer

table was cramped into a corner of the room that he went to. While Ienzo climbed onto the tan leather couch on the other side. File cabinets filled the other silhouetted corners with a coffee table and rug in front of the couch.

Ansem then gathered up several sheets of paper hanging onto a clip board and a few pencils for Ienzo to play with. Once Ienzo received them, he started scribbling and drawing mis' formed shapes on the printing paper. Ansem then went to his computer and opened up a file of ten pages on 'Hearts' and grabbed a few sheets of notebook paper, beginning to write what was on the screen.

The worn pencil was becoming numb in his hand with in minutes of continuous writing. Ansem's mind was absorbed in the file and kept adding and erasing the words on the sheet of paper. He had done this so many times before that he should have been a pro at it by now, erasing, adding, writing. That's all he usually did after him and Ienzo spent time together.

It was until he noticed that Ienzo had fallen asleep in a heap on the couch that made him stop writing. He glanced at the time on the small computer monitor: _9:00pm_. Ansem rubbed his eyes roughly and quickly looked over the notes. He had added ten pages worth of notes to the ten he already had on the computer. He yawned and got up out of the cotton chair stretching.

Ienzo noticed his sudden movements and sat up yawning also. Ansem lifted Ienzo up and took him to his room. At night Ienzo kept a small nightlight on that made his room glow and shadows move.

After getting Ienzo ready for bed and both of them putting their pajamas back on Ansem sat Ienzo into his crib. But for some reason he wouldn't let go of Ansem. Ienzo clutched onto him tightly like he did with Aeleus. He had a look on his face that showed more of fear then worry.

"Whats wrong Ienzo?" Ansem asked softly.

Ienzo shook his head and in his child like voice replied"No. No dreams."

Ansem looked at Ienzo like he was crazy. What? Ansem shifted his weight, unsure of what to say. Then just said what sounded more logical,

"It's okay. You won't have any dreams." Ienzo seemed to take in what he said and soon let go of Ansem's clothes.

Ansem quietly said 'Good Night' before leaving the small room and shut the white wooden door silently. He then went across the hall to his own room ready to get some sleep like last night.

Ansem turned down the light switch again and checked that the balcony doors were shut and locked. Then proceeded to turn off the lamp that obscured him in darkness. Ansem fumbled with his blankets to where he was comfy and shut his eyes ready for a peaceful sleep until hearing the door creak open behind him.

He turned over and saw little Ienzo shutting the door and walking over to the other side of the bed. He climbed on top of it with little difficulties and bundled under some of the covers about a foot away from Ansem. Ansem guessed there would be no use in telling the child to sleep in his own room.

"Goodnight Ienzo." He said quietly, only audible enough for the toddler to hear it.

Ienzo stirred for a moment then finally replied gleefully "Goodnight _daddy_."

Ansem opened his eyes wide, dumbfounded by the sudden outburst. Daddy. Was that really who Ansem was? A parent to this child who he only found at his doorstep and had a desire to call his own. Daddy. Really? Ienzo rarely ever calls people by their names, unless he shortens them out. How did Ienzo get daddy out of Ansem?

Is that a good thing?


	4. Chapter 4: Not A Lab Rat

Chapter four: Not a Lab Rat

Back ground information:

(Ansem is taking a nap, while the apprentices have been in a meeting)

Aeleus clenched his fist, afraid that he would say the wrong thing. This was a trick, they had him cornered. Aeleus felt a slight tingle of excitement throughout his body. The feeling of Science. This could have results. This experiment could be a break through.

Bitter thoughts ran through Aeleus's head faster then he could count them and with every thought, came more rage. It pulsed throughout his body, reddening his face. The longer Aeleus paced around Radiant Gardens Castle hallways, the more his anger increased.

Everyone had agreed to take part in this experiment! Aeleus was the first one out the door. He didn't care that Xehanort had been planning this all along. He didn't care that the others had betrayed him in the name of science, over friendship.

Mindless, they had called him! Not willing to sacrifice what needed to be done! Xehanort stepped in front of him, locking his orange eyes with Aeleus's pale ones. "Ah.. here you are." His voice full of disgust. Not the usual Xehanort. " Come now, you don't want to miss the rest of the meeting." Xehanort Growled; His voice cold and deep.

Xehanort pivoted on his heels and walked toward the meeting room, not bothering to glance back. After crossing a couple of hallways Xehanort opened a door to a brightly lit medium sized room. A long oak wooden table similar to the one in the dinning room out stretched before him. There was a blank chalkboard up front and a clock that hung on one of the lemon yellow walls.

"Well, take a seat." Ordered Xehanort Calmly, Nobody, not even Ansem; had seen him act out of term from his calm state. For a split second, Panic washed over Aeleus as he wondered where Ienzo was, but then remembered the four year-old was in the Main room watching T.V shows alone.

Aeleus looked around the table grimly, Braig was sitting at front left edge of the table not speaking a word. Dilan sat across from his brother near an empty chair, which was across from Even.

They were ALL starring at Xehanort like _he _was the master! Infuriating rage coursed through Aeleus's body, beckoning for him to explode. "I shall stand." Aeleus taunted the words of Xehanort.

Xehanort, glanced at Aeleus, as he stood close to the door. Loudly clearing his throat, interrupting the deafening silence "As I was saying before we took a small intermission," he scowled at Aeleus " We need to vote _again _if we are going to start the experimenting process soon."

He smiled coldly "Then let the meeting begin"

_Aeleus remembered sitting on an orange recliner in the main corridor with a book in his lap, reading __silently in peace. Until, that is, a familiar tiny hand pulled at the cuff of his sleeve. Looking down to see a full head of Chrome hair. A pair of large Oceanic eyes looked up at him and in his tiny hands a paper was held. "For you." Ienzo had said with a sparkle in his eye. Aeleus had closed the book and taken the paper to see a finger painted picture on the sheet. The scenery background was a beautiful sunny day. Then he caught the main focus of the picture, right in the middle was a very tall humanoid figure and a smaller one holding hands. Over top of the figures heads the words 'Big Brother' were scribbled in red paint. Aeleus had then noticed tiny green finger prints all other the paper and glanced at Ienzo to notice that he looked like a little green monster. He had covered paint all over his cheeks, clothes and hands that it almost gave Aeleus a heart attack. But through his disapproval, He had smiled. So large that he was sure it would have froze that way. In which is still frozen in his memory, In his heart._

_Nor, would he let the memory fade from his, or little Ienzo's. _

Shifting away from his thoughts; Aeleus watched as Xehanort confirmed the beginning of the meeting. He would not approve of such animal-listic Behavior. Aeleus was full of fire. Aeleus must protect the only other that he has ever loved.

Being the Protective Big brother to Ienzo. He would stop at nothing to defend him and his Title. He was the only one that could help. Anger flashed over his mind again. "I WILL STOP AT NOTHING!" Aeleus Roared. All the Apprentices turned their shocked glances toward him.

" _I WILL PROTECT HIM!, ANSEM WILL BE THE FIRST TO KNOW OF THIS! I SWEAR TO YOU ALL! IENZO WILL NOT BE NOTHING OF A SORT OF A LAB RAT! AND I DARE YOU TO MAKE HIM RUN THE WHEEL!" Aeleus shouted with all flame from his Heart. _

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Update: 10/12/10 –**_ I fixed some of the grammar mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5: Over Come Evil

Chapter 5: Over Come Evil.

He looked around, the loud silence interrupted from screaming down the hall. "AND I DARE YOU TO MAKE HIM RUN THE WHEEL!" Now he was fully awake and alert hearing the commotion to the fullest extent.

Ansem lifted himself from his warm covers, Slipping on his lab coat and boots. Clearing the sleep from his eyes, Ansem walked out of his quarters to find Aeleus out in the hallways sobbing. Aeleus glanced up to see Ansem walking toward him, standing up using the corner for support. He clears his eyes and walks to his Masters side.

"What is going on?" Ansem asked in a stern voice as Aeleus sobbed uncontrollably. "I.. I.. Tried to do the right thing..." Aeleus spoke through violent sobbing. Xehanort walked out in the hallway, to find Ansem holding Aeleus's shoulder. "Do you have any answers to why this is happening?" Ansem questioned Xehanort in a rueful tone. Pointing out the breakdown of his old brother.

"He must be emotionally unstable for this work, Ansem. Maybe he needs to be fired. We can't have some Emo kid messing up our experiments, can we?" Xehanort protested calmly. Aeleus struck by the lies of Xehanort, fired his anger at him. He moved swiftly from the reach of Ansem and attacked Xehanort. Aeleus Punched Xehanort, blacking his right eye and breaking his nose.

Blood covered the hallway as Xehanort pushed Aeleus from himself. Ansem caught Aeleus , holding him back as Xehanort wobbly got to his feet. All commotion pauses as innocence Ienzo walks around the corner. Looking at the blood splatter on the wall, and blood dripping from Xehanort's nose that dripped in puddles on the carpet.

Aeleus watched as Ienzo looked at the blood on the carpet to him.

"Bubby, wha dah matder?" Aeleus heart broke at the site of Ienzo.

Ienzo walked over giving him a hug. "I'm sorry Ienzo, Anger is a Bi**h to control." Aeleus sneered at the damage done to Xehanort.

"I DARE YOU" Aeleus turned his back on the bloody scene, Strutting away with Ienzo by his side.

Ansem carefully looked at the mess around the walls to the other Apprentices walking out from the meeting room. Staring at the bloody mess around them. As Xehanort removing his hand from his broken nose, Ansem walks to his side. "And I'm Guessing, You have some emotionally unstable consequences you have undertaken. In which I'm guessing you are the blame for and your army. I left you in charge, of the experiments Xehanort. I am deeply ashamed. I want you and the rest of them to clean up this mess. I will see you in my office when you are done." Ansem Announced as he turned his back on Xehanort.

"Why do you turn your back on me, Ansem?" Xehanort asked questionably.

"You have no innocence, Xehanort. Lies leave it on the ground where you stand. For Innocence never has to blush." Ansem continued walking, following the path of Aeleus and Ienzo.

Aeleus was now sitting in the library holding little Ienzo telling him what had angered him so. "You know of the experiments we do Ienzo," He nodded in agreement looking up at Aeleus with large oceanic Eyes.

"Xehanort wanted to turn you into one. I was mad and I told him I would protect you anyway possible and I dared him to harm you." Ienzo smiled at the bravery of his role model of a brother. Ansem peeked around the corner to find the two alone, spying quietly.

"Well. When I told him I would protect you, I was overflown with sadness and anger and happiness. I didn't know what to do Ienzo. I sat down an cried. When Ansem came around the corner. I got to my feet, when Xehanort had walked into the hallway, asking me of my vote. When Ansem asked him, why I had been crying. He lied. Don't blame Anyone Ienzo, I will not let them harm you, don't judge them for they have judged you." Aeleus sat Ienzo on his feet.

"Bubby, I's lubby you's so mooches." Ienzo smiled , thankful for his big protector. Ansem walked in clapping For Aeleus.

"You are a very good man Aeleus, you have done more than the right thing. You are a hero now." Ansem shook Aeleus's hand and crouched down to Ienzo's level. "You are my child now." Ansem gently kissed Ienzo on the forehead.

And walked, heading for his Office.

* * *

_Chapter 5 written by my lovely older sister,_ _**xDiamondTiffax94**_

_**Update: 10/12/10 –**_ I fixed some of the grammar mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6: Harmony of Sighs

Chapter 6: Harmony of Sighs.

2 years later

Ienzo was growing up, last week turning six years old. He was becoming smarter , and a day didn't pass by that he learned something new. No, no one had told him about his mother and her death yet. Ansem was just awaiting for when the child was older. But this was not slightly true. Deep down inside his heart, everyone knew Ansem was afraid to tell Ienzo. Afraid to see the happiness that radiated from him fade.

_But, he has to know one day in this short life. When exactly is that time though? Even I could not bear to see Ienzo's happiness fade. Nor will I. No matter what it takes, I promise to make him happy._

Aeleus glared down at what he had just wrote in the brown leather journal in front of him. The promise that was permanently written across his heart in red ink. Slightly smiling, he slowly closed the journal and stood up from his seat. Then, carefully, he slid it onto the top of a tall nearby wooden bookshelf on his right.

He paced across the room and opened the mahogany wooden door, continuing down one of the castle hallways. Quickly glancing at the time on his wrist watch, he cursed himself. Late again.

After turning around a few corners, in front of him were two metal doors with bolts outlining each. A small keypad hung out from one of the doors, Aeleus hastily punched in a number code.

When the code was confirmed the metal doors slid open and revealed three apprentices working at some of the several black lab tables. Tubes of colorful liquid bubbled all around the room with utensils beside them. Paperwork sprawled on top of the tables was wrinkled up and written on.

Braig, who was sitting on top of one of the tables, stopped chewing his banana for half a second "Whats up, man?" Aeleus nodded and smiled back. Some days Braig could be the smartest person you've ever known, besides Ansem, then become one of the laziest.

Dilan was never the same as his brother. Instead he tried to stay away from him claiming that Braig always ruins his work. He and Even also spared a glance up from an experiment they were observing "Hey."

"Hello." Aeleus replied while walking to his table. It was cluttered with papers and broken pencils, the same broken pencils that everyone had on their tables. Failed experiments. He sighed and took a small trash can from the corner of the room, sweeping all the pencils away. The sign of a new start.

He also did his best to sort out all the paper into stacks and make it look at least half decent. After a few minutes of cleaning here and there, it looked pretty good. Happy of his work, Aeleus sat down on a silver polished lab stool and began to review a paper from yesterday.

_Lab #1089_

_Hypothesis: Is it possible flames can turn cold?_

_After testing with many different waxes, I figured up that the only way to get this experiment to work is to create my own kind of candle wax. The process would have to take place in the lab freezing room. Many ingredients were used and after a week of trying to get a flame in the freezer there was no outcome. Refusing to give up I tried liquid nitrogen, it turned out that the wax I created was very unsafe and I never considered it so. When adding the nitrogen a small explosion happened in the freezer which caught the attention of the others, which were not so happy that I destroyed the freezer._

_Conclusion: Failed_

Every scientists remembers the time he has failed, and so did Aeleus. The majority of paper in those stacks are failed experiments. He glanced around at the hundred of other papers on each table, all failed.

Suddenly the gray metal doors slid open and a tall man with white hair proudly strode in, Xehanort.

"Good Morning everyone." He said already at his lab table putting on goggles.

Anger flickered inside Aeleus, the man who could have killed Ienzo. They despised each other. Two years ago, Ansem should have fired Xehanort but decided against it. Even after Aeleus's protests Ansem gave him a second chance. He doesn't even know why, no one in the castle does, except Xehanort himself.

"Do we have permission to proceed with the experiment?" Even questioned.

Xehanort nodded "Yes, we may proceed."

Eagerness fluttered in the five apprentices eyes at that moment, not even Aeleus's anger stopped the feeling from falling over him. Trying to compose themselves, everyone got to work on the new experiment.

They each did the same experiment ,but in their own ways to get better results. Aeleus grabbed some paper and began writing his observation sheet:

_Lab #1090_

Hypothesis: It is possible to make acid that does not burn?

Finally, he began to work. Taking test tubes and filling them up with mis matching chemicals that could literally 'blow the roof off this place' . It was hard to describe the experiments they did or the feeling of success tugging at their skull.

They worked non stop , and as the minutes became hours... more and more experiments failed. Disbelief spread across each of their faces at the end. Chemicals were either mixed wrong or worthless, papers piled high again.

Everyone now was finishing their observations, and they all said the same thing:

_Conclusion: Failed_

Silence filled the thin air. Aeleus stared at the words on the paper in front of him, not able to advert his eyes. Xehanort was the first to break the silence "Useless!" He yelled loudly, startling everyone "Unacceptable!"

He had all of their attention now, and as he calmed down everyone knew he was about to speak the truth "I'm tired of failing." Xehanort whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. He walked out of the room, leaving the pride he had once before behind.

They were all tired of failing, they needed to come up with an experiment that would succeed. Something they would be known for all around the worlds. An experiment that _everyone_ could be apart of.

Alas, Aeleus couldn't think of that kind of experiment. He checked his watch again, evening. He was the first one to get up after Xehanort "Come on guys, lets go."

A harmony of sighs was the response Aeleus got.

No one could describe this feeling of failure.

_To Be Continued..._

_I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while (2-3 months maybe?) I promise you I'll get at least two chapters each month. Again: sorry! _


	7. Chapter 7: Just Like Me

Chapter 7: Just Like Me.

The weight of the world seemed to rest upon Aeleus's shoulders as he slowly walked down the elegant halls of Radiant Garden's Castle. Head hung low, eyes carelessly watching his black boots drag him forward away from the lab.

With lack of direction his brain had no idea where he was going, but Aeleus's heart did. His heart told him exactly where to go. Only one special person could actually attempt to cheer Aeleus up, that person was Ienzo.

Since Ienzo started home schooling a few months ago Aeleus rarely got a chance to see the child anymore. Plus there were experiments to perform and the responsibility of guarding the large castle with Dilan.

His feet suddenly paused in front of a polished oak wood door with a sleek golden door nob that reflected himself. Sadness loomed on his face, the gray guard outfit with a red heart on his chest gave the appearance of a more sophisticated look.

For the millionth time that day he sighed and softly reached out to turn the door nob with one white cuffed hand. The door swung open before Aeleus could even turn his large hand, which still hung in the air.

He was greeted with sparkling oceanic eyes and a full head of light steel blue hair that touched the tip of one eye. "Brother!" Ienzo said happily burying his face into Aeleus's chest.

At that moment, all the pain and sorrow melted away. He may have been a failure of many other things but he was definitely not going to fail as his title as a big brother.

"Hey, Ienzo." Aeleus replied while crouching to pick Ienzo up onto his shoulders. Ienzo giggled uncontrollably in response, gripping onto Aeleus's up raised hands for support.

"Why don't we spend the rest of the evening together?"

Ienzo gasped "Really? That would be fun!"

Aeleus couldn't help but smile as Ienzo kept laughing saying "Onward, Onward!"

As Aeleus kept walking his _little brother_ would imagine that he was a knight in battle and would come up with towering castles that held innocent citizens of that world. With his magic, Ienzo would cast a large spell among the evil armies that would make them all turn good and set the citizens free. It was always the same story, ending with Ienzo as a hero who saved the world.

Without putting so much as detail in his story , it almost seemed real in Aeleus's eyes too. Like the child was creating his own illusion to live by.

"The battle has been won once again by the mighty knight, Ienzo!" Ienzo completed when they finally confronted the large dinning room door. Aeleus pushed it open with one broad shoulder and found that nobody was in there.

He could feel Ienzo squirming a bit so he carefully walked over and put the child down on an orange couch on the side of the room. Aeleus sat down right beside him and enjoyed using the arm chair to his left for little supporting rest.

They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their time together. This was one of those treasured moments that Aeleus would never forget with Ienzo. Every time he had a chance he would try his best to for fill the promise written on his heart.

For once, he had succeeded.

Aeleus glanced at Ienzo and saw that he was looking back. He could tell Ienzo was thinking intently, what of Aeleus had no clue. Ienzo smiled gently then opened his mouth to speak "Brother, I wanna be just like you when I grow up."

The first of the waves of emotions that flooded Aeleus was Shock. Ienzo wants to be _just like him._ Does that mean Ienzo is going to turn into a failure? That was Aeleus's greatest fear.

"A-Are you sure about that Ienzo?" He asked tripping over his own words.

"Of course! I wanna do the stuff that you guys do everyday." Every word that came out of the boys mouth seemed to crack Aeleus's promise.

Being a scientists is not a life of happiness. Before Ienzo came along, Aeleus felt so lonely. Even with the company of others , their was a dieing flame inside his heart that was ready to go out.

He looked up from his entwined hands on his lap to Ienzo. Yellow sweater, blue jeans , a wide smile and sparkling eyes that would even penetrate some of the coldest hearts.

Aeleus's smile returned back to him as he sat up, picking up Ienzo and hugging him close. He could feel the boys cold breath on his neck, soft hair brushing against his broad cheeks. A tear traced down his cheek,

"I promise to make you happy."


	8. Chapter 8: What Really Happened

Howdy guys and gals! Been a while huh? Hope you enjoy this next installment of Miracle! btw: I haven't re-read this yet so you might find some mistakes (is shot'd xD)

* * *

Chapter 8: What really happened.

Xehanort's View:

Xehanort practically fled from the lab room, his hands tightly together behind his back. _Every time, the same result occurs: failure! We are expert scientists for goodness sake, not wannabe's_. He quickly turned the hallway corner and was startled to find Ansem awaiting him with cold eyes. Quickly recovering he built up the nerve to say "Master Ansem, excuse me." He walked past the unmoving man.

"Its almost time , Xehanort, and I need your help." Ansem spoke. Xehanort stopped at the end of the hall and turned abruptly only to see the mans back " Yes sir ." he said expressionlessly.

* * *

_Two years earlier..._

_They had been so close to victory... and yet so far away. It had all been so simple, until the traitor Aeleus decided to take a stand. He had been so sure that the fifth apprentice would be willing to make a sacrifice. But Xehanort had been mistaken, apparently the young child had grown on Aeleus and made him soft. _

_He was currently following Master Ansem to the main office, supposedly being punished for the raw decision he had made : to kill Ienzo and use him as an experiment. To him it didn't seem as rational as it sounded. But of course it was a failed plan. That little brat was getting in the way of everything. Xehanort couldn't concentrate with Ienzo running a muck, laughing or just staring at him intently. No matter what it always seemed to annoy him._

_Finally they reached double wooden doors. Ansem pushed them both open angrily and went to sat down in his luxury leather desk chair. Xehanort quietly sat down in one of the two elegant leather chairs in front of him and waited. _

_The air felt tense , matching Xehanort's hidden emotions. He was caught red handed. His aching broken nose that Aeleus had caused had not ceased to fail at causing him deep headaches. Maybe this would be a good chance to try out that pain reliever medication that he had created so long ago. That is, if Xehanort was still an apprentice by then._

_Ansem stared orange daggers into him , even a person with bad vision could see the anger glowing in his eyes. The long silence wavered and Xehanort was becoming impatient "Master Ansem , if you are going to speak please say something. Otherwise do not waste my time." Their eyes locked. He dare not advert his eyes. _

"_I do not need your permission to speak , Xehanort." Ansem tried to speak calmly. He stood and slowly paced around the room, channeling his anger into each clicking step. "What were you thinking Xehanort? Using Ienzo as an experiment! That's despicable!" He heard the older man sigh loudly "If you were to proceed you could have killed him..."_

"_I understand my wrong doings sir. But I cannot say I would have regretted it." Xehanort said calmly. Ansem stopped and stood directly in front of him fuming "You will regret it once your done with me. Then you have to deal with Aeleus." _

_Xehanort was unmoved by this statement, and instead smiled "Your all to soft. To be a real scientist you have to be willing to take chances." _

_Looking him straight in the eye Ansem said "What are you planning Xehanort?" _

_His smile widened evilly "I have been thinking for quite some time now Master Ansem. Thinking about an experiment that will not fail, that everyone could be apart of and... I have finally found it." He could see Ansem's eyes suddenly dull in anger and in that space curiosity fill. _

"_What is it Xehanort?"_

"_An experiment of the heart. See , darkness resides with in every heart no matter how pure it may be. I was wanting to see if my theory was correct. After weeks of searching I finally concluded that the perfect test subject would be Ienzo. He had lost his mother years ago and hasn't even been told yet ,there would definitely be darkness in his heart." Xehanort sighed " However, you and Aeleus seem pretty protective over the child."_

_Ansem was stunned at the words he had just heard from Xehanort , it was written all over his face. He could imagine the gears turning in his master's head , thinking. "Interesting ," Ansem began as the scientist part of him thought over Xehanort's manipulative words " It actually makes since."_

_Xehanort watched as Ansem started to walk around the room again, thinking of how a theory that well could be put into action. "I would be proud to offer myself as a test subject." Xehanort said , trying to calm the old man "My past is questionable, seeing as how I was found by you and that's the only thing I can truly remember. There must be some sort of darkness in my heart."_

_Silence lingered in the air again, letting Ansem think it out. But Xehanort knew all to well that he had him in the grip of his hands. It was so easy to manipulate even a famous scientist and king. Ansem was just to greedy at the thought of discovery._

" _Xehanort." Ansem commanded. Xehanort stood up as if a soldier and turned to face Ansem " Are you sure?"_

_He was actually surprised the man hesitated with his unreasonable questions. He nodded "Yes, I am positive." The man in front of him sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Alright. I will help you. Let me review your paper work."_

_The greatest scientist of this world had fallen for Xehanort's dirty trick. He had overwhelmed the scientist side of which Ansem possessed. "Wait, Master Ansem. Are I not being punished? Isn't that the reason why we came here in the first place?" _

_Ansem pursed his lips, anger then flashed in his eyes "You are never to go around Ienzo again. If I ever do catch you adding him into any of your plans again: you will be banished not only from this castle but from this world as well. I'll personal see to it that you never return. Is that clear?" _

_When finished with his threat , Xehanort smiled evilly on the inside "Yes sir." _

"_Now then, come and we shall discuss your experiment."_

_A few hours later and Ansem opened his office doors to allow Xehanort out of the large room. They had talked non stop about the new experiment. The other apprentices would know about the experiment later. For now , it was a secret to be kept._

"_Master Ansem, when shall I know that the time has come to begin?" Xehanort questioned._

"_Worry not my apprentice, for it may take months or years to review in secrecy, but.." Ansem smile "I will caution you when its almost time. Then, you must tell them."_

_Xehanort nodded as the double doors closed behind him. _


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan: Reviled

Chapter 9: The Plan: Reviled.

**Back to present Time**

**The Next Day**

Rain pounded harshly against the glass windows of the castle. Gray cumulus clouds covered the usually blue sky overhead , showing no mercy and drenching the entire area it covered with rain. It all felt so gloomy. But rarely did Radiant Garden have such thunderstorms if only a few times a year.

Most little kids would be scared deathly of thunder and be comforted by their parents or guardians. In this case, Ienzo Hale would not declare himself afraid of thunder and rain. He was actually quite intrigued by it. Laughing every time the house shook and lightening cracked across the sky, leaving a smoky streak in its haste.

Then, he would repeat the sounds themselves, acting as if he was a record player. Aeleus couldn't bring himself to tell the child to stop because he was laughing so hard. He watched as Ienzo held out his arms and acted as an airplane flying through the storm. Pretending mini passengers were riding on his back and his mission was to get them all safely back on the ground.

"Vrrrrooommmmm!" Ienzo said happily as he zipped by Aeleus. Miraculously the power was still on, but as caution only a few lights were left on. The storm didn't stop Aeleus from opening the large window curtains in the dinning room and sitting down on the orange couch _attempting_ to read a book.

He'd gotten lost for the thousandth time now reading his novel because he was so interested in watching his younger brother play around. "Big brother!" Ienzo suddenly declared , smiling widely "I got all of the people to safety!"

Aeleus smiled "Very good Ienzo, I'm sure they are all very happy now." after praising the child he tried to go back to reading until another voice spoke from the blackness in the dark room "Aeleus, we have a meeting." It was Xehanort.

A meeting? Ansem nodded as Xehanort stepped from the blackness and went towards the door. Ienzo's smile had faded, knowing his brother had to go. Aeleus knelt down in front of Ienzo "You'll be a good boy while I'm gone , right?"

Ienzo nodded and slightly smiled "Anything for you brother!"

He felt some what relieved by this and returned the smile , ruffling the boys short slate hair "Don't worry Ienzo, I'll be back."

Aeleus walked in long strides out the door and down the darkened hallway. A meeting... The last meeting they had was over two years ago, when Xehanort had called it about his 'plan'. A sudden anger sprouted inside Aeleus_, if this is anything like last time, I swear I'll- _his thought was cut short when the meeting door stood in his way.

What could it be about this time? What was going to be found out beyond these doors? He hesitated, then sighed. _Its not like I can miss the meeting anyway. _He thought as he pushed the door open. Everyone was already in there seats around the long table. Only the seat beside Dilan was empty and he gladly took its place.

Xehanort had pulled up a seat and now sat at the head of the table , shuffling some papers as if nervous.

Once everyone took their assigned seats and had quieted down Xehanort stated "The Meeting has begun."

With impressive grace , Xehanort stood from his chair and turned to the small chalkboard behind him. Picking up a half piece of white chalk, he then began to draw a shape on the board. Everyone waited patiently for the illustration to be completed.

At last Xehanort turned around and the apprentices found themselves looking at the shape of a heart. For a second , everyone seemed to be confused. A heart...?

"My fellow comrades," Xehanort began "I said it once and I'll say it again that I am tired of failing on so many experiments." He made eye contact with each one of them "We are more then just scientists, we are experts!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Braig's sigh echoed throughout the room "What is your point Xehanort?" So impatient as always.

Instead of scolding Braig for interrupting, Xehanort smirked and very patiently stated "Very well then , skipping to the point: I have a theory that will change everything."

"If its anything like last time then I wish to not be a part of it." Dilan intervened. Xehanort scowled "Not at all like last time."

Aeleus listened to their conversation and instantly relaxed a bit. Ienzo was not apart of this. If it wasn't like last time... then what- "An experiment of the darkness in peoples hearts." Xehanort smiled almost evilly and began to fill in a portion of the heart with the chalk on the board. "There is darkness in every heart. Mine, yours, everyone. So, I have concluded that we should dig deeper into the darkness of hearts and other worlds."

Silence. Everyone taking in Xehanort's words. _Darkness..._ Aeleus thought _Everyone has darkness in their... hearts?" _Subconsciously Aeleus lifted his large hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart. No one else seemed to realize his movements.

"Test subjects...?" Even asked as though in a trance "Already taken care of Even. I myself will be the subject. I have already clarified all this with Master Ansem." They stared at Xehanort wide eyed. Even Aeleus's calm mask had been shattered.

"I can't really say I believe you Xehanort." Dilan said angrily "What if this is another trick to get us punished again? I recall almost being banned from the castle grounds last time!"

This was also true. Xehanort has been known to take risks for science. Even if that meant disobeying his Master and loosing his job. Including other peoples jobs in this case. Xehanort sighed once again "I can see you all do not believe me , I expected much."

" I agree with Dilan ." Aeleus did agree. With all of his heart, no matter how much darkness was possibly in it. He didn't want to loose his job. That would mean being taken away from Ienzo. His own step brother. Ienzo was the only human in this castle who had made Aeleus smile in such a very long time.

Suddenly the door was pushed open and a man with a long lab coat on quickly stepped though "Sorry I'm late everyone." Heads turned and eyes stared, It was Ansem. If the Master was here, then things must be urgent.

They watched as Ansem made his way to the front of the room and stand towards Xehanort "You may take a seat."

"Yes sir." Xehanort replied and sat down in his assigned chair.

Aeleus was the first to speak "Master Ansem," He glanced over to Dilan who had begun to open his mouth , probably going to say the same thing, but then closed it and nodded to Aeleus "Is what Xehanort has spoken about the heart experiments true?"

Ansem stared at Aeleus. Truthfully he was hoping he would start to yell at Xehanort and question him, but all he did was nod a slight 'yes'. "What Xehanort says is the truth. I have reviewed over his work and it seems like a remarkable theory."

They all looked at Xehanort and Ansem , searching for some kind of lie. Hoping someone would say 'Just kidding!' and laugh it all off. But no one ever did do just that.

"You would allow one of your fellow apprentices to become a test subject?" Braig asked.

Ansem nodded again "If he's willing to do it then so am I."

Curious, absolutely curious. It was against science laws to use any kind of human as a subject, even if they were willing to. An eagerness seemed to be forming in the air : they had permission by the king himself to do an illegal experiment on a human's heart.

What shall they find?

* * *

Dum dum dummmmmmm lol  
Please R & R ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Strange Guests

Chapter 10: Strange Guests

It was hard not to feel small when comparing yourself to the humongous walls of Radiant Garden castle. Especially in his own case, but at the same time he was not worried either. He was only six and a half years old but could confidently navigate the corridors and rooms blindfolded (not that he was anyway).

Door upon door slowly passed by as Ienzo Hale walked along, a little excited. Today, he planned to go out and play in the courtyard for a while. Or maybe just relax by the cool oak tree. Contemplating his choices, he never noticed the other boy run out in from of him from no where it seemed.

Thus, Ienzo and the stranger boy collided which sent them both sprawled on the floor. He rubbed his head where a slight pain throbbed and knew immediately that there would be a bruise in the morning. Grey eyes glanced up and locked with wide aqua blue ones.

The boy had spiky red hair that stuck upward from a widows peak and wore normal clothes that consisted of a sleeveless orange jacket with a white shirt underneath it and tan baggy pants. A yellow and brown stripped keffiyeh hung loosely around his neck.

After staring for a few seconds, Ienzo finally gained the nerve to ask the boy " W-who are you?" He questioned trying his best to sound brave. The older boy just snickered at his attempts and replied "My name is of , um... no importance." He got up and quickly looked behind his back where yelling could be heard.

"Get back here kid!" Dilan's irritated voice echoed through the halls. Another boy ran around the corner, this one with blue hair that went past his jawline. This boys green eyes were also kinda wide as he caught up with the other.

"Lea, there coming!" He yelled almost out of breath. The red haired boy that Ienzo now knew was 'Lea' nodded. It all seemed to happen so fast. Ienzo's mind just couldn't keep up with what was happening before him. Here he was , the smartest six year old in this world, staring dumbfounded on the floor at two strangers that could have been thieves.

Suddenly, he was pulled up hastily by a soft hand grabbing his own tiny one. "What are you doing? We need to get outta here now!" Lea protested at his friend.

"We can't just let this boy sit here all day. That man will see him and think we assaulted him. Next time be more careful, Lea."

Grumbling to himself, Lea forcefully nodded.

Ienzo, now on his feet , finally caught up with what they were saying. These people weren't thieves. They were just a couple of kids who risked their time playing jokes and breaking into castles. Besides, if they had intended to hurt Ienzo they would have already.

He smiled slightly at the two boys and said "I'll help you get away."

Lea and ' the other guy ' stared at him. Meanwhile, Dilan's footsteps became louder throughout the halls.

"Please, quickly!" Ienzo said urgently and began to sprint forward as fast as his little feet could take him. He could hear their anticipating feet behind him , the walls now sped by faster then before. Already knowing where to lead them, he turned a few corners and glanced back now and then to see if they were still following.

_They trust me. _He thought while quietly opening a door and looking in to see if anyone was around. Empty. Holding open the door while the other two walked in, he pondered if anyone knew he was helping these two or if he would get in trouble for it. _Oh well. _He thought _Its not like I can just turn around now. _

Closing the door, he turned to face the boys. They were panting from running and breathing heavily.

"Do you need some water?" Ienzo asked politely, not sure what to say.

"Nah," Lea said as he straightened a bit "Thanks for the save though , kid. I'm Lea, if you didn't already figure that out, and this is Isa." He indicated to the boy next to him. Now that they weren't running practically for their lives, Ienzo could see what Isa was wearing. A navy blue short sleeved jacket with an odd yellow crescent moon on it and white pants.

"Not a problem. Oh! Almost forgot, my name is Ienzo." he stated cheerfully then moved slightly to look around the room. They were on the first floor, in an unused room that had no furniture in it. A window poured light into the small space and was able to open, which Ienzo planned Isa and Lea could escape through.

"After you go through that window, there will be a small stone path that you can follow out onto the main streets. I'll go back and point Dilan in a different direction. You will be safe." Ienzo reassured.

Isa looked skeptical "Why do you want to help us?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ienzo retorted, probably not at all like the normal young boy they would expect.

Isa smirked "Alright. Thanks." He said as Lea opened the window beside him and put one foot out onto the seal "Come on, Isa!"

Isa sighed at his friends stubbornness then walked over to the window and followed Lea. Ienzo paced over and was about to close the window when Lea and Isa stopped in their tracks and waved a short goodbye. Ienzo hesitated , but then decided to wave too.

He closed the window completely and exited the room. What was this funny feeling stirring inside him? It wasn't those nauseous butterflies or anxiousness... no, a feeling that he had never felt before...

It was the feeling of friendship.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Yay! Ienzo is finally old enough to have a POV! I just had to add Isa and Lea into this story, I promise there will be more friendly fluffiness (Isa and Lea and Ienzo) next chapter! This is short too, but its better than putting nothing up at all. I'll probably work on chapter 11 tomorrow... might even get it finished. Anyways, tune in next time and thanks for all the wonderful reviews that help me write more!


	11. Chapter 11: New Friends

Chapter 11: New Friends

After the incident , Dilan had finally caught up with Ienzo and , to his annoyance , spent the last hour making sure he was okay. It took a lot to convince the protective man he was fine and let him go. But before Ienzo left he had been asked one more thing "Where did they go?"

He knew he couldn't tell Dilan the truth about how he actually befriended Isa and Lea. Not even that he helped them escape through an extra room on the 1st floor. Ienzo did the safe thing, he shrugged saying "I really don't know. May I go now?"

Dilan sighed at the youngsters bright smile "Fine, but be very careful."

He had sprinted to the courtyard and was now lying on his back beside the large oak tree in the nice, cool shade. Sun shone brightly down and the sky was cloudless and very blue. The grass tickled his skin where his jean shorts and gray t-shirt didn't cover.

A beautiful day.

Ienzo starred at the sky, going through today's past events in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about the two older boys he met earlier. About how they were so nice to him. In a since though, he was jealous of them.

Jealous that he would never have a friend like that. One to laugh and joke with , one to be by your side all the time. The people here at this castle rarely acted like that with him. '_Big brother doesn't count either... nor does my dad, Ansem. ' _Ienzo thought.

Sitting up he tucked his knees against his chest, resting his head on top. Soft breezes blew by every once in a while awakening him from his daze. Were they really friends or was he just another person to them?

Ienzo closed his blue eyes, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Birds chirped somewhere in the tree and wind rustled the half dead leaves on the ground. He suddenly wished he could stay like this forever. Forever in the peace that this world brings, but know the same feeling of friendship that those two felt.

Maybe the others could figure out a way to stop time for a while. In a time where no one would age or die. No one to agitate the peaceful environment of not just this world, but all the worlds. Ienzo wouldn't be young forever, he is only six for one year. Then its on to seven, then eight and nine. A blink of an eye and he would be an adult.

The thought made him shiver. _'I won't be able to spend time with Dad and Brother again... at least not like I have these past few years.' _Ienzo tilted his head up to look into the blank sky and frowned slightly. Why do people have to die?

Suddenly, a small rustling sound was heard on the other side of the concrete wall that surrounded the entire estate. Voices soon followed after "Come on Isa!"

"Wow.." another voice whispered obviously in awe "Impressive wall structure... How tall is this?"

"I dunno... maybe seven foot? Wait, what does it matter anyway? ! "

Ienzo recognized these voices . He stood up and overheard the two bickering about who should go first.

"Me of course!" Lea tried not to yell.

Ienzo swore he could tell Isa was rolling his eyes "Yes, of course." Isa replied sarcastically.

Mean while, he awaited impatiently on the other side of the concrete slab. It was irritating to know that the only two people who called you a friend was two that you couldn't even reach out to. If Ienzo had it his way, he would have taken a bomb and blown up the entire wall.

Red spikes stuck out over the wall now, followed by a full body. Lea was climbing over the wall and Isa had helped him. Lea stopped when he was on top of the ledge and reached down his hand to pull his friend up.

Once they were both on the ledge, in unison they dropped off. Apparently neither had noticed Ienzo starring at them in amazement. He couldn't help but think about the excitements of scaling a wall with your friend.

Before they could notice Ienzo, he tip toed quietly behind the large oak and peeked his head out to watch the two for a moment. They brushed nonexistent dirt off their clothes then looked around the large courtyard.

Lea whistled "I've never been in the courtyard before."

"Should we really be doing this?" Isa questioned.

"Yeah, we gotta thank that kid that helped us out earlier."

"You mean Ienzo?"

Lea nodded "Without him, we wouldn't have been able to escape."

Isa returned the nod. Then when everything seemed right again he couldn't help but smirk "You know this is very unlike you , Lea."

"Eh? What do you mean?" he shot back.

The other snickered and walked by his friend "Oh... never mind."

"If you have something to say then say it!" Lea held his hands on his hips and glared at the other. Suddenly, Isa turned toward the oak where Ienzo was hiding " Come on out, Ienzo. I know your hiding."

Ienzo felt a jerk in his stomach as he turned back against the tree. Isa had caught him. Should he go out and confront them or just stay here and act like he wasn't even there? A larger hand on his shoulder broke his thought and scared the daylights out of him.

He jumped back and turned toward whoever had touched him. Concerned faces greeted him as Isa and Lea stood three feet apart to where Ienzo was

"Sorry." Isa said politely.

Ienzo watched them quietly as he calmed down a bit and finally sighed "Its okay." Isa smiled at how easily he had been forgiven.

"Why did you come here?" Ienzo spoke up a little curious.

"We came here to thank you!" Lea said happily.

"Thank me..?"

"Yeah, for helping us."

Silence lingered for a moment until Ienzo smiled "I don't get many 'thank yous' much." he said almost in a daze.

"Why? Don't you have any friends?" Lea asked then took a seat on the ground, crossing his legs in an Indian style.

"No. Not really , since I don't go outside the castle much."

Lea and Isa locked eyes for a moment as if having a silent conversation before turning back to Ienzo "We are your friends." They both spoke in unison.

Ienzo jerked his head up from the grass "R-really?"

"Of course!" Lea practically yelled.

"The truth is, after we met, me and Lea felt the need to come back and tell you 'thanks'. We also got the feeling that you would be here in the courtyard... It is very odd."

"I-I've never had friends." Ienzo said.

"Well, you do now!" Lea replied happily once again.

With in the next few hours, all three of them sat behind the oak tree and talked about each of their lives for ever it seemed. Ienzo learned that Lea and Isa where actually twelve years old and had been friends in Radiant Garden since they were young.

They also shared that every Saturday they would all meet up in this courtyard at 3 o'clock sharp. Ienzo learned so much about them as they did about him in just a short amount of time. Laughs were exchanged and words were shared, just like friends should be.

* * *

So sweet, no? I hope everyone seemed in character. Reviews are welcomed!


	12. Chapter 12: Beginning Of Breaking

Chapter 12: Begining Of Breaking

Bookcases towered above Ienzo as he quietly inspected the ancient books around him. Each one was different, as in age and color, maybe even shapes. Normal seven year old's wouldn't spend their time hanging around library's all day. But Ienzo had come to the conclusion that he wasn't a normal child.

He was intrigued by reading and had become an expert in doing so. It was an all favorite past time to read away the hours of the day with your noes stuck in a book the whole time. With the castles large selection of choices , there was no way Ienzo could get bored.

Finishing the small paragraph he had just read, he shut the book silently and returned it to its original spot on the dusty wooden polished shelves. Ienzo drifted in between each of the clear isles , noticing that he was the only one in the area at that time.

A dark, cherry wood door suddenly caught his eye upon one of the walls. Ienzo squinted his eyes to the white sign that seemed to be nailed to the door , in bold red letters it read '_Staff Only.' _He walked towards the door and stopped with his right hand poised over the golden handle.

You know that little saying that curiosity killed the cat? If one thing was to describe Ienzo's situation then that would be it. He could get in real trouble opening one of the doors his dad and brother had warned him a thousand times not to go in to. But he just couldn't help it.

It was as if an invisible force was edging him forward bit by bit. Like behind the door was a secret. A dark secret that Ienzo wasn't suppose to find out. The feeling was terribly horrid. He felt frustrated and sad all at the same time for no reasons at all.

Suddenly, a burst of chilling air filled the atmosphere around him. The sound of a door shutting, a thousand shadows, then blinding light. He had made his decision.

**A Couple Hours Earlier**

Another day, just a normal day was all he had planned it to be. Just that. But of course nothing was rarely near normal for Ienzo Hale.

He had woken up that morning to a bright sun and cloudless sky. Aeleus was waiting for him to finish his breakfast of maple pancakes and orange juice. Ienzo's big brother had promised to walk with him to the library that morning. Like he did every morning that he got a chance to.

Aeleus's job was so alien to Ienzo. He would usually share with his young brother what project or experiment that were working on and Ienzo would give his input on it. Except this time. Aeleus hadn't said one word to him about the experiment they were performing now.

All Aeleus had implied was that he had been assigned an important new role and could no longer tell anything to Ienzo. Though a million questions kept rising to the top of his head, he kept them hidden.

Time began to become a problem between the two brothers. Instead of spending time together they spent more time apart, same with his dad too. Ienzo started to count his blessings the once in a while they were all together.

As if some cruel twist of fate, everyone seemed to grow stranger too. More distant, less like themselves. Especially Aeleus. This worried Ienzo to the point of breaking down. Everything was falling to pieces around him in a circular motion, but its like he's been standing still this whole time.

Is this what it felt like to loose your mind? Loose your sanity?

Through it all though, Ienzo kept on a straight mask that would shatter when he silently cried in his sleep at night. Reality is so cruel. What happened to the good times him and Aeleus had together?

After finishing breakfast, Ienzo walked along side with Aeleus down the narrow corridors he had become more accustomed to day by day. They should have been laughing, playing around and smiling at each other. No. It was an eerie silence.

Ienzo had noticed for the first time that Aeleus looked somewhat anxious. Was he happy to get away from Ienzo? Had he grown used to not being near his younger brother for so long?

Tears brimmed at the corner of Ienzo's eyes and he quickly tried to think about something else. Nothing came, only the thoughts of Aeleus and him torn apart forever. He had to get away...

"I'll walk from here, brother."

Aeleus seemed to acknowledge the quiet whisper for a minute before saying "Are you sure, Ienzo? That is very unlike-"

"No, no. Its okay. I don't want to take you away from your _important new job_." Ienzo struggled to keep the anger he felt down. He swallowed the lump in his throat , awaiting for what his brother might say. Has he even noticed that he cared?

His brother nodded hesitantly, unsure "Okay, Ienzo. Thank you."

Ienzo watched in horror at the retreating back of his brother. He hadn't noticed. So it was true: His world was falling apart around him. Too bad Ienzo didn't know how worse it would get.

–

So, here he was … in the luminescent light of the library. Trying not to think about what had happened to him that few hours ago. Not even reading seemed to take his mind off the matter that something was indeed wrong with not only his older brother, but father too.

Ienzo glanced around the room to the large chandelier that seemingly looked down upon everything, to the various rows of books around him , and back to staring down at the navy blue carpet. He groaned in frustration and almost kicked the book case beside him when a large cherry red door caught his eye.

It was almost as if time had slowed down as he glared angrily at the door. A white sign nailed to the front of the door read in bold letters '_Staff Only.'_ Unlike his original self, he snorted and approached the door defiantly.

A quick re call of his father telling him not to go into one of these rooms soon peaked up in his mind. Curiosity soon washed over him, followed by confusion. What if behind this door is the thing that Ienzo was not suppose to see?

His heart beat against his ribcage, what if there was an answer to why everyone had been acting so strange lately...?

Without thinking , he grabbed the door nob and yanked the door open. First, Ienzo was greeted by a cold wind that made his blue-black hair stand up on his neck. Goosebumps popped up on his skin to the reaction of the chilling weather change.

How odd.

Squinting into the darkness of the room, Ienzo noticed a bunch of deformed shadows raiding the area. He stared directly into them, only to be met by illusions of them having plastered on faces and blood red eyes. For the first time in his life, Ienzo felt scared.

No one was there to comfort him, to tell him that these demonic shadows were just apart of his imagination or hug him and say that everything will be alright. No one at all. In Ienzo's eyes, mass amounts of shadow demons flew slowly toward him as if teasing their prey.

The sound of a door shutting behind him was enough to make Ienzo snap out of it and frantically search for a light switch. Successful, he flipped the switch on and was met by blinding light. Blinking a few times, his eyes adjusted to meet a room filled with bookshelves that were about the same height as Ienzo.

A first glimpse would suggest it to be another book room that was cut off from the main Library. That wasn't the case at all. Ienzo was actually surprised to see newspapers organized upon the shelves in dates that dated back before he must have even been born.

"A... newspaper room?" He whispered aloud, still trying to grasp onto what he was seeing. Walking around the small room, he noticed that the newspapers on the back shelves that were closer to the glass windows are the oldest. As he kept moving forward toward the door though, the newspapers would be newer.

He was even more alarmed to find today's date neatly placed onto one of the shelves. _So this room is still in use..._ he thought, to stunned to speak. Ienzo's heart seemed like a boulder weighing him down in his chest. The goosebumps on his skin never vanished even though the room was now a bit warmer.

It wasn't like this would be unusual. It made since to keep records of what happened daily and what not being a scientist and all. But still...

Ienzo could not shake the feeling that he wasn't suppose to be in here. Was there really a dark secret in here that would change his life forever?

Curiously, he glanced at all the newspapers dates until he was upon the year he was born. He stopped there, his feet seeming unable to move. Ienzo scanned the titles and saw one that really stuck out "Woman shot and Killed"

This was the only title Ienzo had seen so far that dealt with the death of someone. With shaking hands, he plucked the newspaper from its place and began to read the small article on the killing : _A woman's body was found yesterday in an ally beside the Flower shop. The woman is identified as May Hale who died from a gun shot wound in her head. The murderer is not known yet and no suspects have been brought forth. _'

Ienzo gasped and almost dropped the paper in the process.

It only too a split second to figure out the connection. May Hale... Ienzo Hale.

Could it be? No, no! Ansem had never mentioned him being adopted before. It couldn't be true. "It couldn't!" Ienzo whispered harshly "No, no... its not true!"

Just a coincidence? Ienzo recalled asking Ansem about his mother once before and where she was. He had simply replied that she _was_ a lovely woman and loved him and her son deeply. That's all. The dates... the day that May Hale died was his birthday.

Suddenly it all made since. Every piece of the puzzle began to arrange itself in his head.

Ienzo had been adopted by Ansem the same day that his mother had died, making it his birthday since it was unknown. Ansem was not his real father, and Aeleus...

Tears sped down his pale cheeks at the sudden realization …. Aeleus was not his real brother.

Never was.

* * *

TBC?

Please review! I almost cried while writing this chapter... its so sad. Ready to figure out what happens next...?


	13. Chapter 13: Spark Of Hope

Chapter 13: Spark of Hope

Deep inside there had always been that little bit of hope in his light heart that his parents were still out there somewhere. That they were coming for him very soon.

There had always been those faint dreams of a mothers warm smile and the bright glint a father gets in his eyes when looking upon his son.

And the comforting embrace that always seemed to warp the atmosphere when he felt down...

Ienzo never understood it.

But now he doubted he ever would.

It was a chain reaction of mixed emotions, mostly confused than anything, and then strong anger.

Why had they not told him? Did no one think he could handle it?

Hot tears cascaded down his pale cheek and onto the newspaper that he grasped tightly in his small hands. Dropping one by one and smearing the black ink into dark blobs. But Ienzo didn't care, he was too frustrated to care.

How dare someone kill his mother with such impure hands! How dare they pierce her beautiful skin with a filthy bullet! How dare they...

With shaking fingers, he gently touched the face of the smiling woman that was beside the too small article. She had long black hair with dark blue streaks and green eyes. Wait... green. Ienzo smiled slightly , so that must mean he got his blue eyes from his... dad.

Father?

He re-read the article again and again. There was no mention of a man in this newspaper. So that means, his father may still be out there. He may not know where Ienzo is and is out there looking for him.

A spark of desperate hope ignited form with in. With a heavy heart, he walked around the room until finding a desk. Opening a small drawer he found a pair of red plastic scissors. Carefully, he felt the sharp sound of an object cutting through paper as he cut out the thumb length picture of his mother.

After a few quick seconds he held the closest thing he has ever had related to his mother in six whole years, a black and white photograph. That's all he ever wanted. Was a clue.

Ienzo let a few more tears fall before wiping them away and composing himself. Putting the picture neatly into his jeans pocket, he began to walk to the door.

Turning off the light, he stepped back out into the bright Library room and glanced back once more into the dark room. Ienzo froze as his heart seemed to lodge its way up his throat. For a second, he could have sworn he saw red glowing eyes and a disfigured pitch black body staring at him.

From the little light that was coming from the curtain drawn window he could make out antennas and sharp black claws that you would see on a bear. As quickly as it came it disappeared.

He couldn't have imagined that. Was he hallucinating? No... impossible.

As fast as he could, Ienzo shut the door and ran away from the scene. Promising himself never to go back again.

* * *

Soooo , how'd everyone like it? I'm gonna start giving more clues on the dad now... It might shock you a bit . Btw: I already have this whole story planned out so... booyah! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: A What?

Chapter 14: A .. What?

"How could you have let this happen?" Xehanort yelled at the top of his lungs.

The other four apprentices shifted nervously on their feet as Xehanort scolded each of them.

"Who was assigned to watch it?" Even asked equally annoyed.

Aeleus watched quietly as Dilan and Braig shrunk about four feet on the spot. Of course. Everyone knows that those brothers are nothing but trouble. Always causing a havoc and making a mess when together. Well, that's how Braig acted at least most of the time.

Dilan on the other hand is always the quiet one who tries to keep control of his brother. Which never works out too well because usually they will get into an argument... which then ends with all of us cleaning a chemical explosion in the lab. Started by you-know-who.

And yet someone still has the bright idea to assign them to an important job like this?

"Sir, we didn't mean to -" Dilan began before being silenced by Xehanort's intense gaze.

"Yeah, it was not our fault dude! That thing just phased through the floor..." Braig looked to the floor, finding his shoes more interesting then the people around him.

Aeleus released a frustrated sigh through his nose " Listen, we need to get it back before it does anything to harm anyone in the castle. If Ansem finds out..." A quick flash of young Ienzo facing one of those demonic monsters flashed through his mind.

Silence.

"Alright. Everyone split and search the castle immediately for our experiment," Xehanort barked " It is very unstable. If anyone asks what your doing make up an excuse. Do not cause suspicion! "

Everyone began to file out of the lab room and quicken their pace as they began their hunt.

This was the first time that they had ever had a reaction such as this. Since they started the dark heart experiment on Xehanort new results have both shocked and startled them all.

They had all began teasing the darkness with in peoples hearts. A few days ago, they became tired of experimenting on Xehanort. Aeleus didn't think their leader could handle it anymore anyways. After every experiment, Xehanort had grown tired and more paler it seems.

Like a light bulb that has been drained away of almost all of its energy.

So, it was obvious that they needed a new subject or Xehanort wouldn't last another experiment. A subject that was still alive, one that would be counted as someone or something with darkness invading its heart.

Live humans.

At first, Aeleus had been repulsed by the idea. Refusing to become a murderer.

But Xehanort had assured everyone of them that they weren't going to be healthy humans. Just a human whose life was short and offering to will themselves to be tested on. How few of those people there actually were.

He had no idea that he _would_ actually be killing anyone.

A young woman visited the castle, she had cancer and the doctors had already informed her that she would possibly die with in the next few weeks. They had welcomed her.

After sedating her, they got to work on the unexplainable experiments connected to the darkness of the heart. There were many injections of different fluids and drugs. The many instruments of cutting and prodding spread out on the table. A scalpel was involved too.

Some would say it was just like a scene from their worst nightmare.

Once they had found the darkness, they gave the woman another drug that would enhance it. Unexpectedly, she began to buck and struggle against the leather straps that bounded her down until she finally evaporated into a dark demonic form.

It was pitch black with sharp claws and pointy antennas. Cold air engulfed the entire room, making it feel like an ice age. The worst were its tiny eyes though, chilling blood red.

The heart monitor, still attached somehow, had a straight green line across it followed by an everlasting beep. The demonic creature was still alive though. How?

Because it had no heart. It was heartless.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard down one of the halls.

Ienzo.

He sounded terrified...

Ienzo glanced subconsciously at the large clock, exactly thirty minutes until Aeleus was done working. He could wait that long , right? Just thirty minutes of reading a book. No shadow monsters could possibly hurt him now.

As much as Ienzo knew about those black things so far is that they couldn't seem to come out of a dark area. He looked up into the blinding lights of the chandelier. It wouldn't be possible. Smiling at the thought of being safe , he looked back around the room, only to find the most _unsafe_ thing in the world standing there.

"H-How?" He whispered shakily to himself.

As if jinked , there the dark black creature stood. Only this time, the air seemed much less colder then before and its form more static than anything. Only five feet of carpet space separated him from those nasty sharp claws.

The creature was dangerous. Ienzo could already imagine those horrific claws tearing through his flesh and breaking his bones. Slowly, painfully... until he was...

Blue eyes widened with fear, he tried to find a voice in his dry throat and screamed with all his might. For a second the creature was shocked, but then recovered quickly as it took one small step towards Ienzo.

_' This is it ,' _he thought _'I'm going to die.'_

He felt his back graze against the tall wooden bookcase above him and squeezed his eyes tight. What should he do? What _could _he do?

A low growl was emitted from the creature as it jumped forward to catch its pray.

Ienzo expected to feel the rough claws devouring him, pain and blood that dyed his clothes an impure red. But it never came.

Curiously, he cracked one eye open to see a larger body standing in his line of vision. Almost instantly he recognized the broad shoulder and unkempt orange hair "Aeleus!"

Aeleus glanced back again and for a second, Ienzo could have sworn he saw him wink one of his big green eyes before turning back to the demonic creature.

Once again, in what felt like a hundred years, Ienzo felt the comfort of his brothers protection once again.

Xehanort and the other four apprentices burst through the double doors, Even holding an odd looking metal cage that was big enough for the creature in his hands. The cage had 4 walls and a top and bottom made out of solid metal. The top section was open somewhat like a normal door.

"Distract it Aeleus!" Braig said urgently as Even inched his way behind the creature.

There was only a million ways this could go wrong. What if the creature knew what Even was planning and decided to turn around and kill him?

Fortunately, nothing like that happened. Even slid the cage over the creature and while it was still stunned, flipped the cage back over and closed the top lid with a loud slam. He then whipped out a

hand held remote that had only had a green and red button on it. As he clicked the red one, a barely audible _beep_ was heard from the cage.

It was the most amazing thing Ienzo had ever seen... and also the saddest. What it must feel like to be that creature. To not belong in this world is a tragedy to anyone or anything. Knowing that this creature would never have a place and be called an outcast by everyone who saw it.

A large finger lifted his chin up and he met the slightly concerned eyes of Aeleus " Are you okay, Ienzo?"

Ienzo looked into his _step_ brothers eyes for a moment, contemplating about whether he should ask Aeleus about his parents or not , and what he really knew. No... now was definitely not the time.

"Yeah, I'm okay." he whispered, not able to keep his gaze on Aeleus and instead shifting it towards the caged creature " What is that?"

Simultaneously , every eye landed on him as if he had said something wrong. Immediately he felt nervous and began fidgeting with the hem of his green shirt.

Xehanort sighed "Tell him Aeleus. He's already seen to much." glancing at his watch he then said "We'll wait for you in the lab."

Aeleus nodded as they all left one by one, only leaving him and Ienzo alone in the room.

Ienzo watched as his brother stood up and walked towards the door with his back to Ienzo. Just when he was afraid he might leave he spoke " The creature you just saw, Ienzo , it has no heart. It is called a ….a ..."

For a moment that seemed to drag on forever, he paused. His step brother glanced at all the books on the shelves for a few minutes as if they would give him the words he needed to explain this to Ienzo.

" Oh , Confound it all!" Aeleus yelled suddenly, making Ienzo jump " Stupid Xehanort, always putting me in these situations..he set this up.." he mumbled and turned back toward Ienzo and locked each others eyes " That was a heartless, an experiment that we have been working on for years."

"A-A What? " Ienzo whispered more confused.

" Now be more careful Ienzo. I don't want you to become one of _them_."

Aeleus didn't glance back once as he walked out the door.

_A heartless... creatures born from the darkness with in people hearts.__

* * *

_

Theres chappie 14! The first creation of a heartless. Yes, I know a heartless does not have red eyes... I'll get to that part later , okay? I had to kinda rush this one because I have stayed up a little to late on a school night for this one so... ^^; . Please review or fav or...wahtever you wanna do! I'll give you cookies!


	15. Chapter 15: Beginning Of The End

Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End

Closer...Closer...

That's what he wanted to be, closer to Aeleus. Even if he wasn't his real brother. He yearned to completely forget what had happened two weeks ago... to forget the heartless. But soon found that it was impossible, for heartless were now soon to become a part of his whole world.

Since the attack in the castle library, Ienzo Hale had striven to learn as much as he could about being an apprentice. How they had to be mature and proper even while doing work, that some jobs could be more harmful if not done correctly in corresponding steps.

Yes, he has learned much. And it was all for Aeleus.

The big brother figure Ienzo had always looked up to since he was a little boy. The one that laughed and played with him like any normal pair of brothers would do...

Step brother or not, he felt as if he couldn't live without Aeleus. Not now.

Only problem was that the old Aeleus was long gone. The soul had been sucked out of him and left a hallow shell in its place only to be filled with the ignorance of science.

Ansem too. What had caused all of this? Who knows. The fact is no one will, never will. Ienzo did not like the idea of being alone and away from the others. He didn't want to be left out while the others were together all the time.

Ienzo would become an apprentice.

Just like his so called family. He might even be the youngest apprentice in the history of this world. Instead of pondering if Ansem would even accept him or not, Ienzo decided to take action. He had to try... even if it meant embarrassing himself in front of everyone he ever cared about.

Here he was now, walking eagerly down the hall towards Ansem's office. Expecting a full blown argument. Today could change his life forever...

As determination grew inside him, Ienzo gripped the long golden doorknobs on double wooden doors.

_' This is it,'_ he thought _' The moment that could change my life forever.'_

Finally, he gripped the door knobs firmly and pushed the doors open.

Just has he expected, there Ansem sat in a leather chair while leaning on the large desk with his elbows.

What he _didn't_ expect was to see Xehanort sitting in one of the chairs right across from Ansem's desk, starring at him with an interesting look.

Immediately, a rush of nervous nausea turned his insides into mush. For a moment none of them spoke. Ienzo remembered reading a paragraph from a proper apprentice book "_Wait for your master to address you first when walking into a room."_

While waiting for some type of notion his striking blue eyes locked with intelligent orange ones. A long time ago when everything was jolly and fine, there used to be a small spark behind that intelligence in those eyes. A small spark that always brightened Ienzo's day and said that everything was alright.

Now that spark was replaced by a dull glow, working individually beside the intellect of an old master who has possibly lost his mind. Dull eyes framed by layers of dark circles from countless sleepless nights.

"Ienzo," Ansem spoke in a gruff voice, as if suffering from a cold " What do you want?"

Ienzo shifted under the calculating stare of the other apprentice in the room. Then, swallowing the lump in his throat, thought about why he was here. To be an apprentice. To be closer with his adoptive father and brother once again.

Of course he would never admit that " I need to talk to you, sir."

Ansem glanced at Xehanort quickly before looking at Ienzo " I don't have much time for this right now, Ienzo."

"Please, sir..." Determination lining his every word " I promise this will not take but a moment of your time."

_'Good, proper..." _Ienzo thought suddenly proud of himself.

"Alright, very quickly." he said " You know how busy I can be."

Nodding, Ienzo summoned all the courage he could muster and stored it in his heart, which was in sync with every lying word "I would like to become one of your apprentices , Master..." he stumbled over the new word "Master Ansem."

At first, Ansem seemed a little shocked that his own _son_ had actually asked him to become an apprentice. Like he had just asked something that would only be found in someone's worst nightmare. Xehanort seemed fine though. As if he knew this day had been coming.

Ienzo would just love to actually know what Xehanort was thinking behind that stare. He re called the time that the rotten man had tried to use him as an experiment. Aeleus had stood up for his little brother, had saved him.

If it weren't for Aeleus, Ienzo could have possibly been dead by now.

That was one of his most treasured memories too. The time when Aeleus stood up for him and told Ienzo the truth about the others. He had never mentioned they hated him before. But Ienzo got a feeling from each of them that they did. Why?

A clearing of someone's throat dragged Ienzo out of his thoughts and back to reality " I-Ienzo," Ansem asked curiously " Why in the world do you want to become an apprentice?"

_' To be together again with you and Aeleus.' _Before he could say that his lips moved , forming another lie " I would like to learn what the others learn. I want to know more about these...these heartless."

Did he want to learn more about the heartless or was it just the idea of being a true family again that pushed Ienzo forward? Whatever it was, Ienzo felt that he was teetering on the ledge of a cliff. If he looked over there was only fog and an endless dark abyss.

"I believe age would be a factor for any _normal_ child of seven. But you are one of the best I've seen out there, Ienzo. Your smart and can act almost as fine as an average adult..." Ansem smirked a bit " Yes, I think it would be wise for you to become an apprentice."

Ienzo was... stunned. That easy? Nothing could ever possibly be that easy. It was like he just had his whole life handed to him.

"Should you choose to accept your job , Ienzo." Ansem stated " You have a pretty hard life ahead of you. Being an apprentice is not easy." his gaze softened a fraction as he glanced at Ienzo again " Are you sure?"

" Yes, sir. I am positive."

_' For you, Aeleus.'_

Ansem sighed then gestured towards Xehanort " Xehanort is now one of your new leaders. You will learn much from him and the others. I will start you out on assistant work for the others until I see you fit enough to become a _true_ apprentice. You shall begin next week."

Ienzo bowed slightly, taking in the information still "Yes, thank you sir."

Then, turning on his heels, he walked out of the room and shut the door carefully behind him. As he turned the corner, Aeleus passed by quickly. He was going to Ansem's office. Surely they would tell him about their new trainee.

What if there was a way off the crumbling ledge? Ienzo could climb the rocks that were on the sides of the steep cliff, if he hung on tight enough there was a chance he wouldn't fall. Maybe instead of backing away from the edge, he could travel down deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. Along the way unraveling the cruel truth.

* * *

Wow, three chapters in one week?I can amaze even myself. I felt so sorry for Ienzo while typing this. I'm so cruel! *dispair* The chapter is titled "Beginning of the End" because this is the new beginning Ienzo has begun. Plus, this story has to come to an end sometime ( sadly ) and I'm afraid that we might have less than 10 chapters left. In other words, it will definitly be done by the end of the year. Anyways, I enjoy reading everyones reveiws so Thanks a lot guys!


	16. Chapter 16: Specimen

Chapter 16: Specimen

Aeleus inspected the small specimen under the microscope and quickly scribbled a few notes down on the opposite sheet of notebook paper beside him. He had finally managed to make a dark matter sample similar, but deformed, fit under the light microscope. An exact replica of the real thing.

This was a very important part in the many years of studying he has done with the Heartless. Why? Recently, the heartless have reproduced. Multiplying by the tenths every single day. Their red eyes had slowly melted into a poisonous yellow and they were more able to go out in sunlight. More stable, more dangerous.

Putting all twenty that had survived the experiments in the same room and locking them in wasn't very helpful either. Not at all. The heartless have escaped. And with every newspaper stating a disappearance or death it was logical to think that there are more out there now.

Five wise apprentices have turned their world into a dark hell. Would they be accounted for as murderers? Probably. That is... if anyone knew what they were doing.

Surprisingly the truth has not got out yet. A miracle with in itself truthfully. Who knew what people would think about the usually reliable apprentices and their loyal king performing gruesome experiments on innocents.

"Would you like the next slide, Aeleus?" A voice piped up and echoed through the empty lab room.

Which brought it to Ienzo.

Aeleus could still not figure out why Ienzo had wanted to practice to become an apprentice. He couldn't shrug off the nagging feeling in his head that the eight year old had figured out about his parents.

While in the library a few months ago, he had visited the secret newspaper room which held all the dates from when Radiant Garden was established to this exact day. He blamed curiosity for picking up the old paper published only a few days after Ienzo came into his life. What Aeleus saw stunned him.

There were several tiny drops of tears on the paper that had messed up the ink. Where May Hale's smiling picture had resided was a badly cut square that allowed people to see through to the next page. To be honest, Ienzo was not his first immediate thought. What he thought was that one of the heartless that had accidentally escaped got into the room and tore up the page.

But then that just seemed plain ridiculous. Like a heartless would actually come in a newspaper room and tear up that one particular paper and leave. Not likely.

He was afraid to think that Ienzo had found out the truth, he would have preferred the heartless raid instead.

Of course he didn't have the will or heart to go ask Ienzo about it. Probably never would.

And now, a few months later, the same feeling had resided in his heart and ached him ever so painfully. Question after question popped into his mind. But never, ever , had he asked.

"Yes , Ienzo." He replied.

While awaiting for the next slide, Aeleus took advantage of his time and stretched his back. It had seemed like hours since he stood up straight. The others were off around town, searching for the escaping heartless.

Other forms of heartless had appeared in the town, too. Some Aeleus didn't even recognize. Instead of the small black creatures with yellow eyes and pointing antennas , they had been replaced by a very fast moving blue heartless that came to be known as Unversed.

Walking knight armor with seemingly no one in it had also been reported by the local citizens. Some even said that they had seen the armor parts acting on their own. Once, Aeleus had seen a heartless that resembled some what of a dog. Mistaking it for an actual dog, he had followed it to a brick wall and watched quietly as it disappeared _through_ it.

Lets just say that people don't come out as often as they used to a few years ago.

" _Its getting worse' _he thought _" Soon, there will be to many heartless to control." _

Ienzo returned from another table with elastic gloved hands holding out the next slide. Aeleus nodded his thanks and traded him with the old slide.

Used to the routine, he turned the course adjustment knob to wear he could fit the slide onto the stage clips without messing up the specimen. Then , after making sure the slide was fit , adjusted the objective to 40X.

The image was a little blurry at first so he carefully turned the fine adjustment knob to bring the image into more focus. Once the image was visible , Aeleus could see the dark matter perfectly under the microscope.

The dark matter, or specimen in this case , was a purple and black mixed together that gave off a faint violet aura. It had been one of the few successful copies of re created matter so far.

Again, he was back to scribbling down notes on the paper beside him. Never once taking his eyes off the darkness. Never once looking back on the empty eyes of Ienzo.

* * *

Short chapter. I hope I did pretty good on describing what Aeleus was doing with the microscope ( Thank middle school Science Lab LOL ) Yep, we finished that unit last week XD . If no one has figured out so far, this fic is kinda related to Birth By Sleep. No you do not have to play the game to read the rest of this story ( I don't have it either lol ) ! There will be one apperance of Ventus , many probably already know which scene since it was in the game. But of course its gonna have more background to it :D Reviews are welcomed!


	17. Chapter 17: Always Connected

Chapter 17: Always Connected

Being patient had never been his forte. Perhaps, his worst habit was doing what he wasn't suppose to half the time. For example, Ienzo was _supposed_ to stay inside the castle and wait in his room until their special guest left. Instead, he was surrounded by the greenery of the courtyard.

A king from another far away land was visiting Radiant Garden today. Ienzo had heard from Aeleus that the king was an apprentice to an old man named Master Yen Sid. Apparently he was an important person from a _very important_ place. That wouldn't stop Ienzo from pacing back and forth in the courtyard, waiting for his only two _late_ friends to arrive.

Ienzo's white apprentice coat swished around his ankles. He tugged at the rolled up sleeves and kept fiddling with the white buttons. _"Where are they?" _He thought, frustrated. If they weren't here soon, Ienzo would have to go back inside before he was caught disobeying a direct order from an elder.

Suddenly, a quick scuffle and two quiet voices interrupted his train of thought. The other side of the wall that he was currently leaning on was active with cracking sticks and tearing leaves.

"I hate fall. It totally blows our cover." One of the voices whispered urgently. Lea .

"I wonder if he's even here yet." Another responded, choosing to ignore Lea's outburst. That could only be placed as Isa.

A small chuckle carried upon Ienzo's lips and he sighed "I'm here."

He watched silently as Lea lifted himself over the stone wall with his friend's assistance. Though he struggled, Lea made it onto the wall and then busied himself with getting Isa over as well. It took a few minutes, but they finally made it over and onto the trimmed grass in front of Ienzo.

"Your late." Ienzo taunted with a smirk.

Lea brushed off invisible grit from his jeans "Blame this one's parents."

Isa looked only slightly annoyed " I'm not the one who started the heartless attacks! My mother has been worried sick."

They didn't know. No one knew the heartless had actually been created right here in the grand castle. Would he ever have the courage to tell them? It was unlikely. Ienzo was afraid that they would hate him for being apart of what ever dark plague has corrupted the town.

He has yet to even make a heartless like the fellow apprentices before him. But he had almost been persuaded only once, and refused. Already, Ienzo thought to know himself as a murderer of innocents because he had even agreed to become apart of this terrifying project.

"_Only for Aeleus..." _Ienzo reminded himself for the billionth time _" Only for family."_

Drawing in a deep breath he said "Actually, heartless is why I so anxiously wanted to speak to you today."

Two concerned pair of eyes met his own . Inside Ienzo's heart, he felt the great urge to tell them everything. About where it all began and how the heartless were created and why. His mind told him to wait though. It made him fear what their reactions would be once they figured out their trustworthy friend was a liar.

"I want you guys to be careful out there, okay?" he paused and averted his eyes toward his own black shoes " I don't want to lose my two best friends to something as evil as darkness."

Before Ienzo could blink, a single tear trailed down his pale cheek. Tears. He was crying when he could think of nothing to cry about. That would also be a lie though. For the gruesome death of his friends and adoptive family suddenly corrupted his mind.

A gentle hand grasped his shoulder, and as Ienzo looked up into a pair of sparkling green eyes, he could have sworn there were tears in them too. Moments passed before Lea spoke "Don't worry to much , Ienzo. We'll be fine."

"B-But," he sniffled , for once acting his age of eight "How will I know?"

Isa also bent down a bit beside Lea in order to meet Ienzo's sorrowful gaze " Remember? All our hearts are connected. So that means that if me , Lea, or you get in trouble , we'll always know. As soon as you say our names, we will be right by each others side. Fighting along side the light that is left inside our hearts."

A wave of immense relief blanketed Ienzo and he immediately felt reassured. His chest didn't feel like it had a brick resting in it anymore, it felt like someone had thrown the boulder away and left tickling feathers there instead.

It was then that he realized the true power of their words. How the light really was by your side through thick and thin, how it made them who they were today. The light inside Ienzo sprouted at that moment, feeling as though the sun had been put inside his body and lit every dark corner with its warm rays.

He had almost accepted the darkness. It had depressed him, controlled him, deceived him. It had made Ienzo see everything in a black and white view, but now he was seeing clearly.

"Your right," Ienzo replied with a smile "Thank you."

"_I will never succumb to the darkness again." _

Awwwwwww! So sweet! Am planning on writing + posting next chapter tomorrow night. But, right now I's to tired.


	18. Chapter 18: Always Connected Part 2

"_I will never succumb to the darkness again." _

–

From a distance, he could faintly hear someone calling his name "Ienzo?" Aeleus yelled "Where are you?"

In sync all three heads turned toward where the sound was possibly coming from. Thankfully they were only met by the empty space of the courtyard. Tense air hung over them all. Would they be caught?

Ienzo still had yet to tell the others he even had friends, for fear they would run Isa and Lea off... never to come back again. But fortunately, so far they had not been caught.

"Sounds like you have to go." Lea sighed heavily.

Before he could respond, Ienzo turned to the wall to already see they were half way over it. Silently he nodded, at first not daring to meet their eyes.

"You will be back right?"

Lea chuckled, and as Ienzo looked up said "Of course, same time next week."

He couldn't help but smile at that. What great friends he had. Hopefully they could be together forever, friends until their lives end. And maybe even after that.

"Ah, there you are." another relieved voice said behind him. Ienzo turned around to see Aeleus walking towards him. For a second he worried that Isa and Lea had not made it over the wall yet. Those worries soon vanquished once he barely gave a glance to the empty wall. No sign of them, they had made it.

"Sorry brother." he apologized, still keeping in mind the fact that the tall man in front of him was almost a complete stranger "I was just heading to my room." Ienzo walked by Aeleus with large strides.

"_Aeleus is being consumed by the darkness."_ He wanted to help Aeleus back into the light. It was sad knowing that Aeleus had actually given in to the evil grasps of darkness in the first place.

Ienzo would do anything with in his power to get the old Aeleus back. Even if it meant killing himself in the process.

–

Ansem hustled about the castle hallways in anxious steps. Practically everyone in the castle knew about a special king coming in from another world. Why was a king coming? He had absolutely no idea. There were so many possibilities. Endless.

In any moment the king would walk into his office and introduce himself. They would probably have a long chat about either global warning on other worlds or a plague that has possessed people in their world.

Oh yes, he had indeed had his share of conversations. Some very weird. Either way though, Ansem had always shown a large amount of patience. He had claimed himself an expert at making it through a talk with anybody. Even if the topic was the most absurd thing his ears have ever heard.

But, in any case , it was very irritating. The whole time he would be thinking about how he could spend his time working on an experiment or drawing out data and journal entry's. All while listening to a single person talk. In the end Ansem had heard and understood every word while thinking on something else. Amazing? No, just a lot of practice.

The bad thing was that, right now, he was _not_ in his office. King or no king, it was imperative that he be there. Guess how many floors up his office was? Six. Six more floors to ascend. Luck was just not on Ansem the Wise's side today.

To be claimed the smartest person of all the worlds you think he would have thought to put an elevator in. He had earned "The Wise" for a reason. But he would never say he was dumb. Not once had Ansem been known to ever doubt how smart he was. An elevator was just never needed before. That's that. He would have to make a note to install one later.

Finally, after many minutes of climbing _many_ stairs, Ansem made it to his office. He opened the elegant wooden double doors to find a large (or tiny?) mouse sitting in a red velvet chair right in front of his desk. A mouse? His first thought was to call in the nearest exterminator, but then he recognized the little guy as a very familiar old friend.

"Well if it isn't Micky Mouse." he chuckled "Never thought I would see you again and here you are right before my very eyes."

Micky smiled "Good to see you to Ansem." He jumped up and they both proudly shook hands together.

A _long_ time ago, Ansem and Micky had met at Master Yen Sid's castle on the world Mysterious Tower. He had come there to learn more about the origin and use of magic. Besides, Yen Sid was one of the most eldest wizards upon many worlds. Known for the most powerful and awe inspiring spells , he couldn't help but go.

Micky had been assigned to teach Ansem all the magic tricks he had learned and the history of it all. They became more then teacher and student, they became friends. How had Ansem forgotten the time he was there was oblivious to even himself.

"So what do I give this honor to old friend." Ansem asked as he sat down in his luxurious desk chair.

"Well, Master Yen Sid has informed me of a dark plague that has corrupted this world."

That's when it hit him, this wasn't about weather conditions or an unknown sickness. It was about their experiments. Micky couldn't possibly know...

"Ah, yes." he began with false worry lining his voice "Its a terrible thing really. As you well know, a lot of townsfolk have either moved away or died."

"Yes, very deadly indeed," he paused "Master also told me there was a source, right here in Radiant Garden." Micky leaned forward in his seat, hands wrapped together that rested on his lap.

He couldn't possibly know... "Really?" Ansem said dumbfound.

"We know, Ansem." the king said with his eyes adverted to the floor "You and your apprentices made the creatures you call ' heartless' ."

Ansem felt as if he had been slapped in the face. So Master Yen Sid and King Micky knew. They were the only ones. But a small doubt in his heart told him that a lot of other people were suspicious as well. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

"Very clever of you to figure it all out." He chuckled at his own loss and sat back in his chair, staring intently at the other "And what about it?"

Micky locked eyes with Ansem "Master Yen Sid has ordered you to stop the experiments."

Anger boiled with in his chest "What authority does Yen Sid have to tell me to quit my work-"

"You either quit for once or we expose your secret to the worlds." Micky interrupted coldly. He had never heard the king sound so cold. Maybe Ansem had been away to long.

It was a hard decision. Give up an experiment or all the worlds knowing your secret. The possibility of police or a higher person arresting and maybe even killing all of them for such dark experiments rolled through his mind.

Always the worst solution to think of. Everyone is always afraid of what they do not know. Thus, the apprentices would be outcast to all the worlds. Known as failures and murderers.

Ienzo , small and smiling, popped into his head for a split second. Ansem couldn't imagine loosing the child, or seeing him killed. He loved Ienzo, and as an adoptive father it was his duty to make the right decisions for his family.

He sighed, finally defeated. Ansem actually longed for the way things were before the dark experiments had started. Ienzo's laugh , Aeleus and the others frequent idea's that now seemed to obsessed to be spoken, and the villagers happy faces that were now fearful or rotting in a damp grave.

"I will fully put a stop to the experiments." Ansem responded directly to the small king "I will also alert the others to end theirs as well."

Micky jumped out of the chair and smiled at Ansem "Your making the right choice. Trust me."

He watched silently as Micky left. Time to tell the others the good news.

* * *

How will the apprentices respond to this _good _news?  
Wait and find out!


	19. Chapter 19: Bad News And Worse News

Chapter 19: Bad News And Worse News

Awaiting patiently in his room, Ienzo sat on his bed reading one of many books that he owned. Light filtered in through the glass window that was placed beside the horizontal bed.

He sighed as he flipped to the last page in his ancient novel, only to be met by a single paragraph. It was always a shame to finish a book to Ienzo. Like the last few words symbolized the time that had gone by.

For a moment he just stared at the page until the words doubled and swam across the worn page. Blinking rapidly, he finally began to read the last few sentences only to be interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Silently Ienzo cursed inside his head but said "Come in!" It sounded more annoyed then he had hoped.

The door opened slowly to reveal none other than Ansem himself standing in the large crack. Delight fluttered into Ienzo's heart "Master Ansem," he greeted, trying not to seem surprised. It had been days since he last saw his adoptive father. He had missed him.

Of course, he didn't jump up and give him a hug or anything of that sort. Apprentices were to act with manners and responsibility. No childish acts involved. Ienzo sat down, never aware that he had stood up in the first place.

Ansem gave him a sad smile and opened his arms wide. Before Ienzo could blink, he had ran and fell into Ansem's warm embrace.

He had missed him so much.

Just like that, Ienzo felt okay again. As if someone had turned back time and it was four years ago. Ansem just coming back from a business trip, their comforting embrace and rejoiced smiles. How he wished to pause this moment and save it forever.

"Hello, Ienzo" Ansem's voice wavered Ienzo's longing thoughts "We are having a meeting in the conference room. I'd like you to be apart of it."

Ienzo's head shot up so fast that more of his bluish gray hair fell over his matching curious blue eyes. "Really? I-I mean... okay." he mentally smacked himself "Yes sir."

Ansem chuckled and trained his fiery orange eyes on Ienzo " Good, it starts at 4:30 sharp. Don't be late."

It took all of his self control to not smile like an idiot "Yes, sir!"

He watched Ansem's retreating back and when the door had finally closed with a soft click, Ienzo let his mask slip, grinning like an idiot.

–

Ienzo easily made his way down the hall to the conference room. Since he was a little boy, he had mapped out all the castles twist and turns in his head until he could have navigated the halls blind folded.

Raising his slim arm, he slipped his white lab coat sleeve up and checked the time: 4:27. He would be there _exactly _on time. From where he was now on the fifth floor, considering the conference room was on the third, Ienzo estimated it would take him two minutes maximum to get down the steps and one more to make it to the medium sized room.

This had always been a little habit of his, calculating coordinates and estimating time. Working out equations was his specialty after all, no pencils or paper involved. Ienzo never got it wrong either.

He could see the problem in his minds eye, a black space that is only dimly lit by ivory neon letters and numbers. It was easier to imagine this way.

Finally he was face to face with the conference room door. Ienzo inhaled and exhaled deeply, this was it. His first meeting as an apprentice. Not an assistant , not a clean up boy, an Apprentice. In an instant the doors were forced open and a long vertical table greeted him.

There were six seats in all. Ansem sat at the head of the table, to his right was Braig and to his left Dilan. An empty chair sat beside Dilan , across from where Even was seated. At the end was Xehanort, looking very superior to that of Ansem.

How odd. It was almost as if Xehanort thought himself more powerful than Ansem The Wise, great king of Radiant Garden.

"Ah, just in time Ienzo." Ansem said as the clock on one of the lemon walls ticked to 4:30 "Please take a seat."

Ienzo nodded and chose the empty chair. No one spoke for what seemed like ages. Until finally, Ansem cleared his throat for full attention and began "In order to keep peace in this world, there is something important I would like to tell you all." he paused , as if fearing everyone's reactions for something even Ienzo didn't know of " The heartless experiments that your are doing shall be terminated immediately."

"_The experiments that Aeleus and the others are working on." _Ienzo thought to himself.

Suddenly, Braig stood " As if!" he shouted " I've worked by butt off for months just to be told to stop?"

"What about all our research?" Even questioned furiously.

" Why say such a thing?" Dilan asked angrily.

It was as if everyone had forgotten their mannerisms and threw their respect in the garbage for their master. And Ienzo was stunned. How could they say such things? Was their research of the heart really _that_ important?

Truthfully, Ienzo had yet to deal with a heartless. He did not wish to be apart of any of those terrifying experiments that they did. All he knew was that they were important to them, apparently so from all the outburst. He had promised never to dabble in darkness, and so far he had kept that promise.

Even Aeleus, so calm and quiet, was up on his feet questioning their master. Only Xehanort remained quietly seated, elbows propped on the wooden table that his chin rested on. He looked to be deeply in thought. Ienzo watched as Ansem kept silenced with closed eyes that twitched every now and then. Suddenly, Ienzo felt so small as the other four apprentices argued and debated amongst each other.

"I am your master and you will do what I say!" Ansem shouted over all the rest.

All sound ceased as his words were absorbed by everyone in the room , and finally Aeleus, Even, Braig and Dilan sat down

"All experiments _will_ cease. All of you _will_ accept that fact. This is an order from a higher level of authority then I. " Ansem sighed after a few seconds "I'm off on a business trip tomorrow for about a week. So I expect everything to be spotless when I return, that is including all heart experiments to be _gone_."

Ienzo's whole world seemed to end again as he picked up some of Ansem's words. He was going on another trip again to one of the many worlds out there. Always when he came back, he would have brought things from that particular world to study. But it pained him much to see Ansem leave again.

Just as soon as the meeting had began , it ended. Ienzo ascended up the stairs to his room slowly as he pondered about what will be in store for him this next week.

A week with no Ansem, and a castle full of six scientist. What could go wrong?

Actually, a _whole lot_ could go wrong.

* * *

What shall be instore for Ienzo and the others this week with their Master gone? Read on to find out!

Oh, and I tried to keep the seating arrangment I had from chapter 4 in order, except I added another chair and switched out Ienzo with Xehanorts old chair as Xehanort took the extra one. :D


	20. Chapter 20: Just To Prove Himself

Miracle Chapter 20 : Just To Prove Himself

Ienzo stood along with the other apprentices and watched silently as Ansem turned toward them "Please take care of the castle while I am gone." Each one of them nodded in reply. Satisfied with their answers , he picked up his brown leather briefcase and opened the door to the bright evening light.

' Please …. don't go ' Ienzo thought as the elegant double doors closed with a loud thud that seemed to shake the castle. Ansem was gone, the idea of discovery fresh on his mind as he went to another world once again. It pained him to see his step dad go.

For a moment they all stood there in front of the main door as tense silence consumed the atmosphere. Six apprentices in one castle whom were banned from continuing an experiment barely even a day ago. The possibility of something going wrong? Maybe a nine out of ten.

Ienzo shifted uncomfortably, out of the corner of his eye he could see the angered faces of the others. Xehanort looked the absolute worse though, anger and disbelief written in his orange eyes. As if he had been betrayed. He glanced at Aeleus and immediately saw the distrust in his eyes too.

Sorrow etched its way into his heart , poor Aeleus. Ienzo had never understood why the heartless experiments were so important. Though he had only helped little and gathered supplies at the time , he felt deeply sorry for each of them.

How would it feel if he had to give up everything he had worked up to?

Of course, Ienzo had not even been an apprentice but for a few months now. He had refused repeatedly to work with the darkness and allow it to corrupt him again. But now... he felt useless.

A hollow feeling in his chest reminding him that he's just a helpless child. The others think of him as a nuisance, how he hated that word. Thay had no respect for Ienzo at all. A spark of anger ignited in his chest, what if he could prove himself to them? Show them all how smart and helpful he was behind that childish mask.

As if hearing his quiet plea, Xehanort said "Conference room, one hour." Then he turned on his heels and left. One by one each of them disappeared into the dim halls of the castle, all of them with one thought of determination on their mind " I will not fail."

–

Just like Xehanort had said , Ienzo gathered into the conference room with the other five apprentices at exactly six o'clock later that day and took his seat quietly. He felt kind of odd following Xehanort's every order like an obedient puppy would do its master. But the only thing that was on his mind was to prove to everyone that he was not weak.

That Ienzo could do something to help without getting crushed by the grips of darkness.

All heads turned to Xehanort, whom Ienzo noted was sitting in Ansem's chair " We all know what this meeting is about," Anger was evident in his voice. In return everyone nodded hastily "I , for one , am not going to discontinue the heartless experiments." he continued quickly as if worried someone would stop him.

"First off, this meeting is to be kept a secret," he glanced at Ienzo for a second " Now, this new problem can be solved quickly as long as you voice your opinion on the solution to this matter."

On cue, everyone began either babbling their ideas to Xehanort or chattered along with the person closest to them. Ienzo remained silent. _' A solution to this problem...'_ Should he give a solution?

The right thing to do would be to tell Ansem as soon as he came back that this meeting even existed. That the apprentices were going against every order he had given them. But a part of him wanted to help them out.

Ienzo loathed to see their angered faces and he refused to any longer. If only the castle had a secret underground lab or something they could use... Then it hit him. His soon to be greatest and most helpful idea that would allow them to continue their research : An underground lab.

Ienzo stood up abruptly and as his chair made a loud screeching noise yelled "I have an idea!"

In sync , five pairs of eyes turned and stared him down. A sudden quietness filled the room as the realization of the usually silent child speaking was absorbed by the apprentices.

Ignoring the embarrassment that clawed its way up his throat Ienzo began " We could build an underground lab to perform out experiments in," he could feel Xehanort's calculating stare and thus started to fidget with his fingers "Ansem wouldn't have to know _exactly_ what were using the lab for, we could just tell him that our old one's cramped anyways."

Another insanely long silence followed soon afterwords as they pondered Ienzo's idea. Meanwhile, he felt as if his feet were frozen to the floor. What if they made fun of him? Tell him how his idea is silly and stupid?

"Actually, that's not a pretty bad idea, Ienzo." Xehanort spoke, impossibly calmer than before " Yes, yes. Why didn't I think of that?"

Suddenly, the room was filled with back and forth conversation about an underground lab and how they could use it to continue their experiments. With Ienzo as apart of it.

And it was then that Ienzo was truly accepted as an apprentice.

* * *

Hello everyone! Since my frequent updating ( which was mostly just catching up for lost times of not updating ) I have decided to update one or two chapters every week. The last chapter will be posted on December 18 , 2010. I specifically picked this date because it marks the one year anniversary of Miracle: An Ienzo Story. After New Year's I plan to start a new story which you will hear more about after this one is finished ( Author's note, definitly. )


	21. Chapter 21 : Do You Believe In Magic?

Chapter 21 : Do You Believe In Magic?

Ienzo was tired. Not as much physically as he was mentally. Since the underground lab idea, everyone had stayed up hours on end writing new notes and making plans. Only one problem though : it would take a maximum of a year to build an underground lab.

Not only was it going to be under the castle, but the lab had to meet their specific requirements. As if that wasn't enough, the lab also had to be updated with the most recent technology. Of course _most _of Ansem's apprentices were to greedy to have the cheap working stuff.

Guess who they put it all on?

Ienzo.

He had never actually experienced building before! Well, that is if reading architecture books count. Other than that, Ienzo was practically clueless. Who upon all the worlds would put an eight year old in charge of building an underground lab? No one.

But Ienzo did not protest. He had to prove to the others that he could do something right and was up to standards for _any _task. When Xehanort had pointed at him, Ienzo just nodded and left. Though his calm stature he was quite on edge about the whole project now.

After endless nights without much sleep, Ienzo could only think of one place that would at the very least _slightly_ calm him down. The castle courtyard. Fortunately, it wasn't raining. Crystal blue sky held the unforgiving sun as its relentless rays beat down upon the ground.

Birds sang their songs and glided through the air , landing in the large maple tree not a few feet from him. The white stone bench Ienzo sat on was sitting partially in the protective shade of the tree. Once in a while he would glance up into the blaring summer sun, then down to the trimmed green grass.

Mind finally at rest for the moment, he subconsciously began to hum. The tune buzzed on his lips as it was sung into the warm air. It was an unfamiliar song, surely not one Ienzo knew of. He just caught himself humming it every so often. It sounded exactly like a lullaby.

Closing his blue eyes, Ienzo inhaled the pollen speckled smell that lingered. Steel blue hair brushed gently across his pale face as the soft wind blew and he felt a since of peace consume him.

Sadly it did not last.

"What are you doing, Ienzo?"

Ienzo almost jumped out of his socks. His eyes opened to meet confused light green ones, Even.

"Uh-" he started , then searched the capacity of his mind for something to say "Nothing! I was just... sitting here."

"I see..." the elder apprentice replied with a scowl etched into his non caring features. Even quietly walked over to the sun baked side of the bench beside Ienzo and took a seat, leaving only inches between them.

Without warning an odd anger blossomed inside of Ienzo. Even had never gotten this close to him before. Perhaps he should be amazed? They both had a disliking for each other, though Ienzo had no clue why. Maybe its because all he can remember is Even looking down on him with such a scowl that he still uses to this very day.

That must have been it. The others didn't seem to mind Ienzo becoming an apprentice. They were all skeptical of him at first, but now the others should see how useful Ienzo could be, right? _' I should just ask him...'_ Ienzo thought to himself.

Tense silence filled the air , Ienzo more anxious than before. _' What would Even say back?" _

Filled with curiosity, Ienzo said "Hey, Even?"

"What?" Was the irritated reply.

"Why do you-"

Before he could finish a blinding white light appeared in front of them and disoriented their vision. Ienzo couldn't make since of anything, he didn't have time to. What was happening? In a blink of an eye, Even and Ienzo were staring at an old man on the ground wearing a sky blue cloak.

The unknown man got up quickly off the ground and fixed his round spectacles. His skin was pale, with thin arms and legs. In one hand he held a large purple bag, in the other... some kind of long stick. It kind of resembled a wand.

"What in blazes!" Even shrieked "Goodness man, are you trying to scare me? Its not Halloween!"

If Ienzo weren't just a tad bit scared he would have fell over laughing at how funny Even just sounded. The other apprentice did have a point though, Who was this old man?

Meanwhile, the man darted his small seemingly black eyes back and forth at the two of them. Then, setting down his bag said "My apologies for startling you. My name is Merlin." he held out his wrinkled hand toward Even, who hesitantly shook it.

The man, now known as Merlin, glanced around the courtyard " Now, can you tell me exactly where I am?"

Ienzo could hardly keep up with what was going on. One minute , Ienzo and Even were having a nice relaxing moment on a beautiful day and the next some old dude named Merlin appears wearing a Halloween costume. Talk about irony.

Even introduced himself and Ienzo "We are worthy apprentices to the king of Radiant Garden, Ansem The Wise. You may have heard of him?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Merlin lit up with joy "I have heard much about Ansem. I am delighted to finally be here. You see, I'm a traveling sorcerer and have always wanted to live here in Radiant Garden. I'm happy that I finally can."

"Traveling sorcerer?" Ienzo mumbled under his breath.

Even just snorted "Magic, eh? Bah! Just lies to rip off peoples money."

Merlin looked taken back "Oh? So you don't believe in magic?"

"Absolutely not."

"I assure you that I am truly a powerful sorcerer."

Even walked past the sorcerer , heading inside the castle "If your so magical, then build us an underground lab with your so called _powers_."

Ienzo watched as Even retreated into the coolness of the castle, leaving him alone with Merlin.

At first Merlin was confused, but then sighed and turned towards the young apprentice " So, he said your name was Ienzo, right?"

Silently, Ienzo nodded. Then thought about what Even had just stated. Merlin was a _powerful_ sorcerer, if he can do what he says he can... Ienzo wouldn't have to build the lab himself! He could just get Merlin to use his magic, and as fast as he could say _science_, the lab would be there. Perfect.

He cleared his throat "Sir, if you need a place to stay for tonight we have guest bedrooms."

Merlin smiled delightedly "That would be excellent. Thank you very much, Ienzo."

Suddenly, Ienzo looked over Merlin's shoulder to see Braig walking by with a stack of papers cradled against his chest , probably heading to his room. Abruptly he stopped dead and got a goofy grin on his face "Hey , Ienzo! Who's the new guy?"

* * *

To Be Continued...  
I was having a brain buster trying to figure out what should happen next in this story. So, I asked my sister for help. That means I can't take full credit for this one, because she gave me most of the chapter plot :) .  
I tried to make it at least a bit funny! Lol. Does Merlin really have such powers? Will he use them to build the underground lab that could help the apprentices? Find out in chapter 22!


	22. Chapter 22: Poof!

Chapter 22: Poof!

Inviting a powerful sorcerer into the castle was about as dangerous as stealing some hobo's money. They always did something unexpected. It had been hard enough to explain to Braig that Merlin was _not_ the seventh apprentice that he must have hoped for.

Ienzo didn't seem to mind Merlin though. The old man should be treated like any other new comer in Radiant Garden, respected and care for by others whom are willing to accept him. Even seemed to throw this rule away as soon as he saw Merlin.

Even had not even glanced in Merlin's direction since he practically fell out of the air and scared the stubborn apprentice half to death. Ienzo still had to stifle a giggle in remembering that.

Thus he ventured through the elegant halls with Merlin in awkward silence. While he admired the scenery itself, Ienzo began to ponder about how he was going to convince an all knowing sorcerer to make them an underground lab.

He had read much about the magical ways and how it works, but never had Ienzo experienced it himself. How he would love to actually observe Merlin use his powers, to see their new lab there in an instant...

"Quite a castle." Merlin commented absently , shattering the young apprentices thoughts.

Again, Ienzo nodded once casually in reply.

"So how does a youngster like yourself end up becoming an apprentice?"

"I have only been an apprentice for two years," Ienzo answered immediately " But I have lived here mostly my whole life." He had been asked the same question tons of times before and knew it by heart.

Merlin looked surprised "Really! Well, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?"

No matter how many times he had heard it, no matter how many years had passed, Ienzo still could not help but falter on this particular subject.

Reading that old newspaper a few years ago had told him little about his mother and never even mentioned a biological father. Everyday, he wondered if his real father was out there somewhere, searching for him. And he silently prayed that it was true.

Merlin noticed Ienzo's sadness , a look of sympathy adorned his old features. Right away he changed the subject " What is this new lab going to be used for?"

Ienzo's head shot up , _' This is my chance...' _he thought then professionally explained "As we carry the name of a worthy apprentice, we are equally worthy scientists as well,"_ ' That part was true '_ "Our old lab is cramped and we are in desperate need of a new one to continue our experiments." _' Minus all the heartless of course.'_

The sorcerer seemed to let this sink in for a bit, an empty silence following soon afterwords. Did he have the innocence to convince this man to carry out their deeds? Has he failed? Ienzo stared blankly at the moving floor as they turned into another corridor.

The worst thing Merlin could do was say nothing at all. But the silence dragged on.

Finally, Merlin joyfully spoke " Why, if you needed any help then why didn't you just ask for it?"

A familiar feeling of hope rose in his chest "Then will you do it?"

Merlin smiled and reached out a hand, carefully ruffling the boys steel colored hair "Of course!"

It was as if a hundred holy chimes began playing in Ienzo's ears. He suppressed the sudden urge to hug the old man and instead said "Thank you so much, Merlin!"

0-0-0

Surely enough, everyone gathered in the crowded area of the old basement at exactly five o'clock that evening. They watched quietly at the edge of the room as Merlin prepared himself by inhaling and exhaling deeply through his nose.

Ienzo had had a rough time getting some of the reluctant apprentices to come down and participate in the event. Especially Even, who would always claim that he had something far more better to attend to. No matter though, for the elder stood right by his side, arms cross and infamous scowl present.

Dilan kept speaking to his brother in rushed whispers that Ienzo's young ears could hardly make out. Xehanort , and surprisingly, Aeleus observed from behind Ienzo, starring at Merlin. The apprentices were not the least of his worries, it was if this would actually work or not.

Without warning , Merlin slowly slipped his wooden wand from his left to his right and began chanting in rapid Greek. Meanwhile, the air surrounding them seemed to vibrate and buzz their ears, pulling eerily at their clothes. The atmosphere became disoriented and the room seemed to ever so slightly shake.

The young apprentice refrained from putting his small hands over his ears to block out the noise, but he was positive that that would not even block out the increasing sound. Plus, if was not every day that someone gets the privilege to watch a sorcerer such as Merlin perform magic.

He attempted to advert his wide eyes from the abnormal scene and could not. Every thing seemed to be happening in slow motion, like they had just been dumped into a pot of clear oil. Ienzo could not even think, for the words would be jumbled up and spit out in random letters and numbers.

Is this even real?

A section of the wall that Merlin was facing began to shift and shape into a thin sheet of metal that grew thicker each waking second. Ienzo could make out a square shape, large enough in width and height to be a door. A pass code box was at the right side of the door attached to the wall, metal handle extended close to the middle.

As soon as it began , it ended. Vision was suddenly restored into normal , the strange buzz and shaking ceased. It might have been hard to explain what Ienzo and the others felt like. The only thing he could come close to was being tied around the waste with a rusty rope and pulled through oil at a lightening speed, but only seeing yourself barely move.

In other words, they _all_ felt exhausted by the time the spell was completed. When Ienzo finally had found the strength to look up he was absolutely astonished by what he saw. Well, Merlin was laying on the floor and trying to get up, but opposite of him where the metal had formed was a solid metal door big enough to be mistaken for a bank safe.

"I-I don't believe it." Even breathed , amazed.

Merlin had done it, the key to continuing all their experiments was right there in front of him. If the old man had been more wise then, maybe he would have never agreed to build them a lab. Poof! The next step to ending the world appeared in front of Ansem's apprentices.


	23. Chapter 23: Gone by Sunrise

Miracle Chapter 23: Gone by Sunrise

Only twelve more hours till Master Ansem returned from his adventure, each one was excruciatingly longer. No matter for the apprentices though, for the days had been seemingly mushed into the smallest hours, as they worked on the heart experiments near constantly from sunrise to sunset and even after that!

The saddest fact was that Ienzo was slowly becoming apart of their dark arts. He worked with them efficiently and came up with very helpful equations. Has he too been corrupted?

_'No...' _he though solemnly. But it was not impossible.

Corrupted or not, Ienzo came to earn the fullest respect of the others. They treated him like their own brother, working together...

Maybe this is all Ienzo had ever wanted, to be together again with his step brothers... He shook his head. No, that didn't matter anymore. Not when the past is too far gone and future looking him right in the face.

He approached a large metal door that resided in what used to be an unused castle basement. The room now acted as an abnormally large corridor that lead to a whole new technologically advanced world. Ienzo rapidly punched in the secret number code on a key pad , that only the apprentices knew, and waited patiently as it beeped once.

The metal doors slid back quickly to reveal a long staircase leading downward that was dimly lit by ceiling lamps. Slowly, he carefully descended the metal steps and stepped into a similar connecting hallway.

When Ienzo had first been in this place, he had been quite surprised that their new lab had been completely made out of metal. But after going through it over a million times now, he had become accustomed to the makeover.

Turning a right corner down the hall, he came to a large room that many lab tables and towering shelves resided in. An array of beakers, some filled with colorful bubbling substances, sat on these tables along with a rack of test tubes. Upgraded microscopes , one on each table and extra's on different counter tops, blended in along with a neat stack of paper or two.

Each shelf held up to two box sized filing cabinet drawers that held nothing but papers of experiments and notes. Yes, they had been busy lately. No longer was the lab a mess of crumpled parchment and mistreated pencils that resembled their failures. Could this be because they have succeeded?

Ienzo walked in and was greeted by the nodding of five others, he politely returned the favor and tried not to skip all the way over to his assigned table. True, he was a bit anxious to begin today's events. Who knew what they would discover?

Out of the eight lab tables he was obviously stuck with the shortest one which just happened to be in the corner. Of course he didn't mind, Ienzo thought it better to be a well preferred few feet away from the others once in a while. It made things easier to concentrate on.

Sighing then glancing at the counter, he zoned out trying to figure out what he should experiment with today. There were many optional possibilities, all with either good or bad outcomes. So many were flying through his head at a hasty speed that Ienzo couldn't pick. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

"Alright everyone." Another voice began aloud , breaking Ienzo's trance "I believe I have made a break through."

In sync, everyone looked up to see none other than Xehanort standing in the middle of the large gap where could have been. He sounded determined, but looked a bit uncertain, as if he was in a daze.

Ienzo dared to take a glance at his eyes and wish he wouldn't have. The usual, orange orbs were glazed and emotionless. Xehanort's face seemed a bit sunken and pale, like a human would when catching the flu. It was a horrible look that Ienzo had to advert his eyes from. The new features did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Xehanort?" Braig questioned concerned , all playfulness drained from his face at once "Are you okay man? You look kinda..."

"Sick?" Even finished.

Braig nodded and turned back towards Xehanort, who tried for a slight smile. To bad it was fake " Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" He glared at all of them in reply. To Ienzo, it was frightening.

Not waiting for anyone else to say anything, Xehanort continued " I have finally found it! Everyone said that it was impossible , imaginary , Ha! I proved them wrong."

The whole room seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"Xehanort what are you talking about?" Dilan demanded uneasily.

Usual Even crossed his thin arms over his chest "I think he's just over exaggerating."

Only Ienzo remained silent. What _was_ Xehanort talking about? Had he finally gone mad? He shivered at the thought. An insane mad scientist like Xehanort was just about as mad as , well... that's as insane as it gets.

Suddenly, a faint black and purple aura swirled in slow wisp's around Xehanort. His form seemed to darken by a fraction and eyes become impossibly more glassy white. The room felt tense and the air shallow. Once again, Ienzo had been placed in oil.

Xehanort began to laugh. Not a joyful laugh that you would use daily, but one of pure insanity. For the first time , Ienzo seemed to notice how Xehanort's body became more and more transparent. Soon it would be completely gone.

He tried to yell to the older man, warn him of his feeble state but Ienzo's lips wouldn't move.

Out of no where, a rectangular shape began to appear next to Xehanort. It was large, black onyx marble began to solidify as the elder's cackling soon ceased. He glared at all of them with dulling eyes now, as if the real Xehanort was still there, fighting for control he could not get.

"This here is a door," Xehanort stated calmer, but a hint of that madness still lined every word "It leads to the unknown world of darkness. Light cannot prevail, so join me. Lets dive deeper with in the depths of the undiscovered_ together._" At the last word , he glanced at Ienzo for a micro second, then turned to face the door.

The other apprentices seemed to be just as stunned as Ienzo , eyes wide and some mouths agape. All wondering what had happened to the usually calm, reasoning Xehanort. Maybe this was just a dream...

Xehanort did not hesitate to confront the door, it cracked open slowly. Whispering voices filled the capacity of Ienzo's mind as the double doors opened even wider. Is this... really the darkness? What it feels like? The darkness made him nauseated and uneasy, paranoid and somehow stronger all at the same time.

"I hope you all make the right choice." Xehanort's last words were spoken as he slipped carelessly through the doorway, disappearing into the never ending dark realm. The door closed with a loud thud, having sucked in all the suffocating air with it.

At once, time resumed and everyone inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. Ienzo would have collapsed but leaned onto the table for great support. He thought what they all were thinking _' W-What just happened?' _

After a few moments of listening to the inhale and exhales of each other, Aeleus spoke in a hushed and strangled whisper "I-Its ...still... there."

Ienzo peeked over to where Xehanort was before with curious eyes and held them there. The onyx black door sat there seemingly suspended by invisible thread in the middle of the room. It was there and Xehanort wasn't. Is that what happens when someone is corrupted by the darkness? There are consequences to things, but never had he seen something so devious as this.

Xehanort had played with the darkness until it consumed him, and now he was gone.

* * *

Xehanort: *glaring*  
Me: What? It had to be done! *evil smirk*

No I have **not forgotten **about the Ansem Reports that Xehanort makes in the game, I'll try and get to that with in the next two chapters or something ;) until then its a surprise!

Just because I'm bored and saw this in another story and was amused by others answers, I wanna post a question on here: How old do you think I am? The answer will be in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24: Return

Chapter 24: Return

"What... what just happened?" Ienzo's soft, confused voice was barely heard over the rest. Wide eyes stared intently at the door, waiting... waiting for it to disappear.

It did not. Onyx structure not moving an inch as it stood proudly like a statue on the cold center floor.

The other scientists argued among themselves, voiced growing increasingly louder. What was there to argue about? Meanwhile, Ienzo tried to think of another possible explanation for the events that had taken place not even five minutes ago.

Was it an illusion, a trick of the mind? Maybe Xehanort had not disappeared and had used a type of strategy magic to elude them all. _'No,' _he thought while adverting his eyes to the ground , away from the intimidating door _'Impossible. Has the world gone mad? '_

How he yearned to approach the strange door, to feel its dark aura and open its doors to the unknown realm beyond. Fortunately, Ienzo refrained himself from doing so. _'Or, have I gone mad?' _he smirked at the thought. Of course Ienzo wasn't mad, he was past that.

"We must begin testing!" Even's loud voice protested above the rest.

"No way! I'm not getting near that thing!" Braig crossed his arms defiantly.

Ienzo carelessly glanced around the lab room and saw Aeleus apart from the rest of the group like he was. The seemingly grieving man held his face in dry palms as his elbows were supported by the lab table.

There eyes forcibly met when Aeleus tilted his head towards the younger boy. Ienzo's heart almost broke when he caught a glint of tears rolling down the step brother's face. Hard heart became feeble when Ienzo realized that Aeleus was doing what he had wanted to all along, cry. His eyes suddenly felt extremely wet, nearly mimicking that of Aeleus's.

He put his head down and found more interest in his black shoes. Without another word Ienzo practically ran out of the room and up through the castle. He had no idea where he was going, feet carrying Ienzo anywhere but back down to the lab. He had not been able to stand Aeleus's face, that expression, everything.

How could the others begin to yell at each other? They lost lost one of their comrades, apprentices, and to Ienzo, a brother. Even after that, everyone argued over the same and fought the same. Where they too shocked to cry like his and Aeleus?

The major question though was: who would go next?

Soon, Ienzo found himself facing a bedroom door. Without hesitation, he thrust it open and slammed the polished oak wood closed. In a moments notice his face was stuffed in a pillow as it quieted the sobs that racked his small body.

Past images of Xehanort walking through the dark door filled his head. The insane cackling of a man who had lost his mind, and the last words Xehanort had ever said to them : "I hope you all make the right choice." As if he was expecting them to follow soon...

Ienzo's body curled into a tiny ball on the bed _' Is that what were all going to turn into? ' _

A brief flash of his deceased , smiling mother passed through his mind. Ienzo's hands curled around the pillow he was clutching even tighter.

_' I don't want to turn into that. '_

0-0-0

Aeleus gently put a large finger to one of the many tears that ran down his hidden face. There it was, perched on the tip. He watched in amusement as the wet spot slowly dissolved into the dryness of his parched skin.

_'Why am I crying?" _he thought sadly.

Never, in his entire life, would he have guessed he would be shedding tears for Xehanort. The same man whom had almost succeeded in using Ienzo as a rag doll for experimentation. The same man who had begun the heartless experiments...

This is wrong. Aeleus should be grateful that Xehanort was finally out of his hair , theatrically speaking. No more constant worry about Ienzo being harmed and he could finally relax without feeling unseen eyes upon his back.

But, Xehanort had dabbled in the darkness for too long and had finally faced the consequences. A though suddenly occurred to him _'This whole event must be a warning , telling us to quit our research.'_

He didn't feel quite so blessed now.

Seeing Ienzo's tears had mad his stomach do flips as it filled with quick butterflies. The younger boy was so distraught and frightened. Ienzo should have never witnessed the events that had taken place this morning.

Instantly, the only thing Aeleus thought about was Ienzo and the sorrow that had been written all over his face when he ran out of the lab. Those usually joyful eyes dimmed with dark sadness. ..

Aeleus was failing as a big brother. A big brother was suppose to be there for the younger one when most needed, to make the other smile. He had neglected that. Ienzo needed him more than ever right now and here he was crying about someone he absolutely loathed. Talk about a brotherly figure.

Swiftly, he got up off the uncomfortable metal stool, squeezed by the others, and was soon all the way out of the lab. Beginning to climb the many sets of velvet covered stairs, Aeleus pondered where Ienzo would go if he was ever upset. He didn't have to search for long.

Muffled cries echoed softly throughout one of the halls, where the apprentice bedrooms were. Instinctively he navigated into the hall and stood still for the briefest moment. He used his keen hearing to distinguish which of six doors the cries were coming from. Finally, Aeleus came to open his door and found the heartbreaking sight of Ienzo curled up on the king size bed, sobbing into a pillow.

"Ienzo..." Aeleus whispered, almost inaudible to the young boys ears.

Ienzo jumped and burrowed his face deeper into the white fabric "A-Aeleus, what a-are you doing in here?"

"Well, this is my room." he replied, chuckling lightly to lighten the tense atmosphere.

As he walked over and sat carefully down on the edge of the bed Ienzo visibly tensed. They sat there in silence before Aeleus spoke "Ienzo I-" he paused, trying to choose some of the scrambled words that stacked up in his mind "I'm sorry you had to see that , and that I've... been a terrible been a big brother-"

"Aeleus," the quiet voice spoke. The elder looked up to see puffy eyes rimmed with red from crying "Its okay."

He was shocked "How could you forgive me so easily? I never acted like the brother you looked up to." Abruptly , he stopped talking. Why? Because Ienzo actually smiled, blue eyes glistening.

" I said its okay." the little brother moved his hand and softly clutched the other large one that resided on Aeleus's knee.

Here Ienzo was, forgiving his older step brother for more than he could even count. Aeleus had never been forgiven for so quickly, easily before. It both amazed and shocked him.

Soon, Aeleus smiled and said "Thanks , Ienzo."

"Your welcome!" came the immediate reply "I'll always forgive you silly."

"I know that now."

They both smiled at each other, as true brothers once again.

Ienzo removed his tiny hand and rubbed the back of his neck "Er – Sorry about this."

"About what Ienzo? You only ruined my pillow." Again, Ienzo giggled at Aeleus's words. Suddenly it was five years ago, and he admittedly felt like those times were long gone until this very moment.

0-0-0

Rain sprinkled lightly on the cobble stone streets of Radiant Garden. Grey cumulus clouds rumbled lightly in the late morning sky. Ansem the Wise walked confidently through the town that he hadn't seen in a week.

Citizens smiled at his in respect as they hustled along the streets, attempting to get home on time before the rain began. Ansem breathed in the fresh, misty air as he walked a little faster towards the castle, smiling brightly.

Ansem had finished his trip quite earlier than he expected and decided to come home a few hours beforehand. Besides he longed to see everyone again, especially Ienzo's optimistic smile and usually curious blue eyes.

He absolutely could not wait to hear about what the apprentices had done while he was gone!

* * *

Uh Oh! Here comes Ansem!

I was going to make these two seperate chapters but decided against it :)

Answer to last chapter : How old am I ? = I am 12 years old. The '98' in my name stands for the year I was born which is 1998 .


	25. Chapter 25: The Next Act

Miracle Chapter 25 : The Next Act

The sound of large creaking doors opening echoed throughout the castle corridors, seemingly to awake everyone from their daze. Ienzo was the first one to run down the steps and jump blindly into his adoptive fathers warm, gentle arms.

"Hello , Ienzo!" Ansem said cheerfully "How have you been?"

"Every thing is okay now..." Ienzo's replies were muffled by his face in the man's broad shoulder.

Ansem was back. Every moment that had taken place that week seemed so unreal to this one. Not a single thing would beat these special times, not even all the riches in the world could buy Ansem and Ienzo's father-son love.

Maybe... just maybe, everything would go back to normal once Ansem reclaimed his castle. That is what they _all_ had been secretly hoping for. A way out of this crazed mess that the apprentices had somehow gotten themselves into.

An odd feeling stirred once again in Ienzo's stomach. It made him jump back from Ansem and clench his side from the slight pain it caused, as if the single thought of abandoning their current situation was enough to make the darkness inside him awake to repent. This had happened ever since Xehanort disappeared.

He stared blankly at the red carpeted floor, momentarily forgetting his surroundings. Ansem didn't miss a beat "Ienzo, are you quite alright?" concern laced his words for he wasn't used to seeing the child in such strange pain. Ansem probably thought he hugged Ienzo too tight or something.

Ienzo took a deep breath, realizing the shows spot light was getting to bright. _'Think fast...' _Quickly, he forced his arms at his side and smiled , pulling his head up and meeting Ansem's ancient eyes "I'm alright." Ienzo tried to sound as joyful as possible.

The magician had stumbled onto the center floor and forgotten the magic that he had learned. A spot light rained down upon him and blinded the mysterious magician, humanoid shapes could be made out in a large and spread out circle around him. Though he could not see the crowd in the stands , a million pairs of various eyes glared silently at him, waiting for the first move.

This magician had two choices. First, he could make up some weird mumbo jumbo,flail around and end up humiliating himself in front of everyone. Or, he could stand straight and face the people as if they were quiet demons. The magician could use manipulation and emotions to control his show, and may use some of the odd tricks he had learned in the past.

Improvisation some called it. No. Not the youngest apprentice. This magician was the magical core himself as he weaved an illusion made out of thin, silk thread. Casting an invisible net over the audience that he had woven , they all fell listlessly into his spell.

In this case, Ienzo was the magician and Ansem was the crowd.

Ansem, was not pleased. In fact he did not look convinced at all.

Fortunately, the other apprentices came rushing down the stairs at that precise moment, saving Ienzo from putting on another show. One that everyone usually fell for. Why hadn't Ansem fell for the magician's illusion? Could he see right through it and straight to him?

"Welcome home, Master Ansem." Even greeted with a a slight smirk. Never a smile. Dilan and Braig were standing behind him, glaring at each other, they must have gotten into one of their brotherly quarrels again.

Meanwhile, Aeleus carefully moved his way past Ienzo and towards Ansem's brief case "Glad your back , Master. May I take your case to the office?" he said politely.

"Oh. Why of course!" Ansem replied, seeming to forget Ienzo's previous activities. Before Aeleus had a chance to trudge up the long flight of stairs, Ansem glanced at all the faces and asked "Why, where's Xehanort?"

Everyone froze. That was the only way to describe it. Time standing still for everyone in the room, as if the world around them had stopped completely. At that moment, Ienzo really wished it had.

Nobody answered, well what could they say? Would they admit to his heinous that they had abruptly disobeyed his direct orders to never _ever_ work on the heart experiments again? What were they expected to say?

Ansem's eyebrows creased together , forming deep wrinkles on his forehead as he searched each of their now grim faces "Well?"

Still no answer, endless silence. A thousand question ran through Ienzo's head at lightening speed. An urging demonic voice suddenly spoke in his head _' Lie...' _it said eerily _' Lie...' _

Ienzo snapped.

"He's gone." he said , simple and brave.

"Gone?" Ansem turned on him "Gone where?"

_' Lie... Lie...' _

"O-On a," he paused quickly. What would Xehanort do? " On a study trip! Yes, a study trip." Ienzo mentally smacked himself before regaining control and continuing "Xehanort wanted to find a source to rid the heartless so he went out to look for it a few days ago."

Complete , absolute silence. All eyes were now on him, the magician , whom had a few tricks up his sleeve. The assistants standing neatly behind him were just that, helpers , steps to something even greater than they could imagine. All effort just to entertain one man.

Would his mere illusion work or would the magician's tricks be figured out?

"That's a brilliant idea." Ansem exclaimed after a few seconds "When shall he be back?"

Ienzo suppressed a smirk he had not greeted until just now , lying to the one man who had given him _everything_ and would sacrifice _anything_ for him "Xehanort stated that he did not know when he would return, but to give him a month or two." he hesitated "If he did not return by then nor call, he said to have a search team sent out immediately."

Ansem sighed "Alright then, nothing to worry about." he hesitated "Hopefully it won't come to that."

When Ansem had disappeared upstairs, the other four apprentices gawked at him in pure awe at what the child had done.

"Ienzo.." Dilan whispered in sure sympathy.

Ienzo wanted none of it "We need to get this straightened out before Ansem figures out what really happened." he said sharply "Make sure he never finds the new lab."

He swore he could feel every eye on his back as he left the main room they had been standing in. Aeleus must have been so upset...

_'It doesn't matter anymore." _his harsh thoughts spat _'Whats done is done.'_

A pang of guilt tore through him as he walked through the all too familiar halls now. He was the magician , standing in the spot light. Crowd awaiting his next unknown trick anxiously, assistants there only to provide support.

If Ienzo played his next card right, maybe there could be a way out of this show.

* * *

I spy a Little bit of Zexion's personality coming into play hm? How long until our sweet Ienzo is taken by the darkness himself? Will Ansem ever figure out te truth?

I figured out I only have like, 19 days until my deadline (Dec 18, MAIS Anniversary) So, I'll be updating more often!


	26. Chapter 26: Changes

Miracle Chapter 26 : Changes

Life went on.

Of course, it always does.

It had been over two months since the incident, which no one ever really forgot about. Actually, it was kind of hard not to. Especially for Ienzo. The young child was oblivious to the fact that he was being used like a play toy by the darkness that threatened all of them.

Every time he stepped through the advanced doors and into the secret lab, that was one more step closer to the darkness. The apprentices studied the odd door intensely and continuously worked among heartless.

The heartless... they had become more dangerous now. They spread like a contagious disease as the dark creatures over powered world upon world across the galaxy. Not only that, but there were more than before. Lots more, and different species too.

Perhaps the most gruesome, wild characteristic the heartless have is that they choose to feed on human hearts, souls may be the best way to describe it. They fed relentlessly, seeing how this was the only way to remain stable, and turned humans into their own demon like forms.

But the apprentices barely paid heed to this. Chaos was their best friend, and when chaos erupted so did their experiments. Endless upon endless experiments. Healthy rest and food was hard to come by these days for them.

What they did notice though was that Ansem was quite stressed out about all of this terrible commotion. The wise old man constantly had something on his mind about non stop heartless or would bring up the occasional pondering on Xehanort's whereabouts. Ienzo hated to see him this way but, he was sure his adoptive father could handle problems okay.

Now how did five apprentices such as these manage to keep everything hidden? Well , they lied , cheated, and did whatever else they could to keep their master in the dark. Ansem could have been a blind , deaf man whenever they thought about how clueless he's been.

Instead of completely abandoning the old lab upstairs, the apprentices attempted to use it almost regularly to make sure Ansem was never suspicious. The last thing they needed added to their list was Ansem's silly questions to waste their time.

Some where, deep down in the part of his heart that was still clinging to reality , he knew that this was wrong. Making Ansem worry and send search teams out often, people were dieing! But he felt a bit... empty. Like little pieces of his emotions were missing. As if he were trying to put together a puzzle and lost one final piece, leaving him staring at the blank place.

_' What's happening to me? '_ he would wonder. Soon as the thought came, it was gone. Then Ienzo would feel a pain in his heart as if some unseen source was pinching at it, daring him to ponder the same anymore. And Ienzo did anyways. Maybe it would hurt, but a little pain isn't going to stop him from having his own free will.

Just when things could not _possibly_ get any worse , they did.

Braig disappeared.

They all awoke one morning to Dilan in the new lab staring at a piece of parchment in his rough hands as he gripped the frail paper tightly. Dilan glared at the paper like he wanted it to burst into flames.

Ienzo had actually gotten to look at the note Braig had left.

_Brother,_

_Its your choice if we shall be reunited again. _

_~ Braig _

Scribbled scripture written with black ink was scrawled across the paper. Only one sentence , the only one that was able to send chills up Ienzo's spine. It was very similar to what Xehanort had said himself that day, that he'd be waiting for them.

Ienzo refused to become one of the darkness's pawns in this game of chess. He was _no one's _pawn to draw and he never would be. Was the darkness using some kind of mind control to abandon each other? If so, who would be next?

A sudden thought hit him , and his stomach seemed to hit the ground like a weight. First Xehanort, then Braig. It just happened that these were the first two apprentices to join arms with Ansem the Wise. The darkness is taking them down one by one, all in order to when they joined. That means...

Ienzo would be last. Alone.

Was it only the beginning not a few months ago? Maybe the end is nearer then expected. If so, is there an epilog to this chapter story that they lived out their so called lives in? A cool breeze abruptly consumed the air and a shudder went through his body, goosebumps forming on his now pale cool skin.

He left Even and Aeleus with an angry Dilan and had left to go upstairs to embrace a sudden draft of warmth. Ienzo shut the lab door and made his way to the Library. While he slowly walked, he couldn't help but glance around the corner into every next hall before turning into it. Like he was prisoner and had escaped his trial, hunted down by the police...

The oaken door appeared largely before his ever small form. He used his should strength to push it open and then slid it back to its original closed position once again. Only the eerie buzz of silence in his ears told him that the area was clear.

Now it was only him and his books.

That's how it had always been. Maybe he preferred the way books could leap into a whole different world the author created. Or maybe the way he was actually in a place where he didn't have to think about equations and all that science stuff.

Nope, he could _just_ read like a civilized human being for once.

Besides, Ienzo was sure Dilan would make it through this. He would miss how the brothers bickered among each other and _used_ to play football and other games. He would miss how everyone was smiling, having a good time hanging around and joking with each other. Like a real family.

But he had to admit that if it was his brother, he would go to.

The next morning , before they even had time to make up an excuse for Ansem , Dilan was gone.


	27. Chapter 27 : Snapped

Chapter 27 : Snapped

This was the day that Ansem snapped.

The remaining three apprentices sat in luxurious leather chairs as the king demanded to know what had happened to the others. He yelled at them , pounded his fist so harshly against the table that Ienzo feared that it would break in half.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is everyone disappearing?" he slammed his hand onto the table, making Ienzo jump a bit. The two older men on each side of him did not seem fazed by this though.

No one answered, every mouth clamped tightly shut for they held what had to be the biggest secret across all the worlds. How Ienzo so badly wanted to tell Ansem everything about the heartless experiments they so disobediently continued, the strange black door in their secret lab and how he had figured out about his mothers murder.

He wished he could tell him everything.

Alas, Ienzo could not. There was still a small chance that these things could be fixed. They could take the broken pieces and rearrange them to be some what different from the way they were before. He believed it was possible, but at the same time he didn't.

The past was so far away now that he could barely recall the time when they had been a family. A happy, caring family and not a team of eager scientist who would do anything to get what they want. There was a sort of saying among them "All for the sake of science." A long time ago he wouldn't have understood this saying but now, it was Ienzo's way of life.

After endless silence , Ansem sighed and sat back down in his large chair "You are dismissed."

One by one the three nodded and slowly got up from their chairs. As they approached the door and opened it Ansem frowned deeply and darkly said "If your up to something , I will find out."

_' Good luck'_ Ienzo thought silently as he closed the door , a loud and echoing thud soon following. As Even and Aeleus departed down the hallway , the youngest apprentice halfheartedly stretched the kinks out of his body. After sitting in an old chair for two hours straight he felt like an old man.

Briefly he wondered what Even and Aeleus thought of this whole situation, what was it like for them? They've lost half of their squad, which was practically half of their family. Did they feel about it just as he did?

Truly, Ienzo thought it bizarre that this whole situation had even occurred. Xehanort, Braig and then Dilan … gone. But he did not feel sad nor grief for them. The emotion still felt empty. Maybe the full reality of it had not been realized yet and he was still stuck in his little dream. A dream of actually being normal.

He almost laughed at that.

Normal is history.

_' It does not exist anymore.' _

0-0-0

_' Why won't they tell me?" _he thought, enraged at his apprentices.

A million questions passed in a zip line through Ansem's head. The main one was the aching thought that his beloved students were some how hiding something from him. It must be big too, considering their lack of response to his questions.

This secret must have had some similarity to the others vanishing too. For a moment a disturbing scene of them being bloody and dead flashed through his head, immediately Ansem dismissed the gruesome thought.

How could he even think such things? They are his apprentices! He would trust them with his life... well he used to anyway. Right now, he trusted no one. So far everyone he has meet has betrayed him one way or another. Even Ienzo...

Ienzo, his adopted son. He could not even bare thinking that the young child would be harboring a secret that even Ansem doesn't know. They used to share secrets all the time, when Ienzo was still a very young toddler. Ansem would tell him one of his most silliest secrets , and in turn the boy would tell him one of his. Afterwords they would giggle and laugh.

They had trust.

Now there was no trust between them, only a lake of worn dreams and pollutant ashes that used to resemble their love.

Suddenly, he thought about the heartless and how the demonic creatures have been more populated every month. Increased citizens dieing on new and old worlds. His own apprentices had created them, _they_ made them. Not the citizens. So why do the people continuously suffer?

Could it be that they were still producing heartless?

_' No... impossible. They would never go against a direct order such as that. Would they? '_

Ansem sighed and hastily left his office, anxious for some kind of clue that would lead him to this secret, this answer. Sitting back and yelling will not solve anything. He is the king and kings have justice, even if it means exposing the great comrades you have walked with everyday.

* * *

This chappy is sooo short. I ended it there becaue I have no clue about how Ansem will find the lab. **If anyone wants to send in ideas about how he will find the lab, please message me! **I can't really give you cookies cause I give millions to all of my readers so , a big thanks at the end of next chappy?

Its beginning to snow here and we have a lot of power outages when it snows ( whole week , no power last year, all the way through Christmas ) so if I don't post, thats the reason why.


	28. Chapter 28 : Justice

Chapter 28 : Justice

Boredom can be described as a disease, easy to catch but hard to cure. Its the feeling that makes you tired, lazy, and even moody on some occasions. One more emotion added to the long list that urges us to wish for a better tomorrow.

Or, at least in Ansem's case, something to do.

He found himself staring subconsciously at the dining room walls with hazy orange eyes. Laid back against the soft couch, random office pen tapping impatiently on his propped up knee. Boredom in its purest form.

The world around Ansem seemed to cease and time stand still. Only his thoughts existed, Crazy thoughts of the apprentices, heartless, everything. He could not seem to shake himself from the daze.

Being bored was truly a mix of fatigue and loneliness.

"I guess there _are_ some emotions people rather not feel." he said out loud in a gruff voice.

Suddenly, there was a large chime from the grandfather clock that broke his trance. Ansem jumped at the abrupt noise, then when slowly realizing that it was the clock , settled back down.

How he wished to rid himself of this emotion, along with many others.

_' Stop this nonsense."_ Ansem mentally berated himself for even bringing that up. Emotions were a beautiful and intriguing gift, he would trade it for nothing. Except... for a certain young apprentice he knows.

He shook his head and pondered what to do on another rainy day. For a moment he sat there, listening to the light pound of string beads on the roof. Something to do...

Out of nowhere , the itching thought of the old heartless experiments in the ancient basement seemed to irritate him somehow. Boxes upon boxes of research stacked in every nick and corner they had available, crumpled notes and neat paperwork that he dared to never look at again. Ansem had stored away those items a long while ago...

Why did it bother him now?

Halfheartedly, he glanced at the clock just as it ticked to exactly six ten in the evening. Ansem sighed as recalling yesterdays events that had happened at this time too, Ienzo's ninth birthday. The day had been more dreary then anything. There was a small and short party, but nothing to really get excited over. The one thing that bugged him though , was that Ienzo hardly cracked a smile the whole time.

_'My little boy must be growing up. '_

Of course Xehanort, Xigbar and Dilan were not present to the boys party. It had been two more long and dreadful months of heartless and unneeded stress. And curiosity... definitely curiosity. Every world had at least twenty five percent of various species of heartless on them. The number did not stop there, for it grew every month.

Sighing, he shook his head and got up off the couch. After stretching a bit, he began an immediate path towards the unused basement. Well, it really wasn't unused, because it was packed full of boxes. But because no one wanted to re visit that terrible past , it was just referred to as _unused_. Which Ansem did not mind this at all , he rarely visited the place.

Actually, he had seen many of the apprentices heading to the direction of the basement over the past year or so. Ansem had always dismissed it as some one going some where else, for there were many rooms that branched that way , never had he considered the apprentices going in the cramped place.

His strides got longer and faster as the haunting thought smacked him right in the face _' They wouldn't...' _No! Absolutely not. The apprentices would not go through his re search, create more heartless, nor would they defy him so horribly.

They wouldn't...

Ansem began to descend down the carpeted stairs until these connected to the oldest part of the castle, a corridor that contained old wallpaper and some unused rooms. The lower he went into the castle, the more older the architecture became. Like any other time , he felt like he was walking through history.

He finally came to what would be similar to an old , faded wooden dungeon door. The handle was shaped from metal and resembled an odd ' O ' , which he grasped firmly in his hand. As soon as he opened this door , he would meet the old past and greet it. Maybe he could finally get rid of some of the research so he could never look back on what had become.

Without another thought, he pushed open the door and instantly noticed that the door did not creak anymore when opened. It was faint evidence, but it sent warning sirens through Ansem's head. He looked around at the towering boxes , thankfully nothing seemed to be opened.

Then, his attention came to a narrow aisle dead in the middle of the boxes, leading straight to a solid metal door. Confusion flooded Ansem and surprisingly only one question popped into his head.

_' What is this door? '_ he approached it hastily and stood face to face with its cold exterior. Ansem's entire figure reflected back to him in the shiny gloss of the metal. The door was taller then Ansem himself, with a rectangular shape and no handle.

A key pad to his right caught his eye, he examined it and its many buttons. A number code _" Where does this lead to?" _

It was all just too impossible. First of all, there were no metal doors in the basement before and second, this was as far underground the castle went. There was _not_ suppose to be anymore castle ground. There was only one metal door and that was for the lab that resided upstairs...

"_Is this... a lab?" _

Without warning , the door slid open with a loud _shhhhhkkk_ and revealed three apprentices in its wake.

"We will continue this to-" Even cut off mid sentence, he stood stock still.

Instead of questioning their comrade, they all heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked up to a very angry Ansem.

* * *

They are _finally_ caught! Thanks for the messages everyone , i don't wanna use specific names so , if its yours you will know!  
**:( I figured up how many chapters there are gonna be... this story will have either 34 or 35 chapters along with an authors note and a preview of the next KH chappy (OC story! :D ) Im making starting 2011. So from now on I'm a typing NINJA! **


	29. Chapter 29 : Secret

Chapter 29 : Secret

The past week had been hell for the three remaining apprentices , Ansem had assured that.

Even, Aeleus and Ienzo had been yelled at , thrust into arguments that would occasionally continue until nightfall , and forced to abandon all research by burning it all. Actually, they were still doing that. Piles of research taking forever to burn. When the black ashes remained , Ansem demanded that they be swept away as unnecessary trash.

And when they were not doing that the apprentices were shoved into the masters office to attempt to find a cure for the heartless. Every day turned into a living nightmare, one that they did not wish to live.

Not only were the three ordered around but they had a certain time to eat , sleep and wake up too! None could do either though. The only thing each thought about was how their most precious research had gone to waste and was now sitting in a trash bin outside that only a garbage man would pick up with his filthy hands.

Maybe this was what it was like to be lower than your superiors.

Youngest apprentice , Ienzo , had wanted so anxiously to run away from it all. Board a ship to a different world and blend in with the crowd that he longingly wanted to be with. Find a house to live in or even build his own! It was possibly ten times better then what he was experiencing now.

However, the apprentices would _never_ be able to begin a new life. Their sins ran so deep, that they feared they could not be saved. That whatever god , may be up there watching would not forgive them.

Could each be saved?

Ienzo, currently cleaning up in the underground lab , painfully sighed. In his small hand he held a plastic clipboard with a sheet of paper on it that had all six original apprentices names on it and a single box beside them. Four were checked.

Halfheartedly , he glanced at the small cardboard box on the floor containing papers then back at the sheet. Afterwords Ienzo checked his own name with a red ink pen. Only one more lab station to clean out before he could finally leave the haunted place.

Again , he looked at the sheet, saw the name , and then wished he could have died on the spot by reading it. Xehanort's station was the last to be emptied. Why did he always get the hard jobs?

Since the first incident, he had tried so challengingly to forget Xehanort. But he could not. It was as if the memory was grind down into Ienzo's very brain. It followed him... any where, any time.

Ienzo forced himself to stand strong and found himself over at the station in a matter of seconds. The missing apprentice had always been sort of an odd ball. Always questioning things and judging the world in separate but equal parts.

Confusing it may have been , now it makes Ienzo wonder what Xehanort had been up to.

He lay the clipboard down on the silver counter and began opening drawers upon drawers as he had to do with the others. All of them empty. Ienzo shrugged, not really thinking much of it.

Then he looked behind him and to the wall which burdened heavy metal cabinets. For a moment he wondered if anything was up there, it was in fact , the only place in the lab that had to be reached with a ladder.

Without doubting anything , Ienzo ran across the room and ended up skidding across the polished tiled floor to face the storage room door. Not wasting a second he grabbed the cold knob and swung open the door, pulling out a four-step black ladder.

He placed the ladder onto the ground , faintly noting with disgust that it was almost taller then him , and began climbing the steps. Of course, he was too short. If Aeleus had to use a small ladder to reach the cabinets he surely would have to use one that reached to ten feet!

After cursing his height , Ienzo looked around for something to stand on that could easily be placed on top of the narrow top step. A shelf of old text books caught his eye. There were only four but these things were huge... And heavy.

A few minutes after climbing ladders and arranging books , Ienzo could ultimately test if he could reach the highest cabinets. One step after another, then finally came trying to find a trick to get up on top of the books , till cold metal stared back at him.

He gently opened the first cabinet and found only speckles of dust. Second one contained a few more microscopes and test tubes , but the last and third one had a journal in it. Feeling the books teetering under his weight , Ienzo grasped the journal and got down as quickly as he could.

Without putting anything back in place Ienzo sat cross legged on the floor and curiously opened the tattered leather journal.

_Ansem Report 2_

_It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is. I shall conduct the following experiments:_

_-Extract the darkness from a persons heart._

_-Cultivate darkness in a pure heart._

_-Both suppress and amplify the darkness within._

_The experiments caused the test subjects heart to collapse, including those of the most stalwart. How fragile our heart are! My treatment produced so signs of recovery. I confined those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle..._

Ienzo kept reading the entry and then stared in awe at the black words. Ansem report 2... this was not Ansem, not the famous Ansem The Wise that he knew of. No, if it was then what would the journal be doing in Xehanort's possession?

Flipping through the pages , he saw that there were several reports, all under the name of 'Ansem' . Ienzo read each one, diving deep and searching the words. Trying to make since of the pinching feeling in his cut.

To bad he didn't see the real Ansem standing a few feet away from him.

"Ienzo, what are you reading? Why is there a mess in this lab?" Ansem's voice seemed to increase an octave as his face turned even angrier.

The young boy jumped up to his feet with the old journal closed within his arms , hugging it tightly to his chest "N-Nothing! I was just uh cleaning out the last lab station like the clipboard said so..."

He quit jabbering as Ansem's stern glare stared at the journal, and Ienzo was sure there would be a whole in it later. He held out his hand "Give the book to me, now."

That's when he finally realized why the journal had been up in the cabinets, hidden away. It was never suppose to be found. Though Ienzo loathed Xehanort, he felt that the journal should never be in Ansem's hands.

Panicking, he shied away from the large hand. What had Ansem ever done for him anyway? Why _should_ he give him the journal? After everything the man had done to them this whole week... "No."

Ienzo could not describe what he felt at that moment. Defiant maybe, and anger was definitely there, but at the same time it was not. He felt little emotion. Like half of his heart had just been swallowed into a cold abyss.

Ansem took a large, maddening step forward "Ienzo, I said give it to me now!"

His voice was in fact so loud, that Even and Aeleus came downstairs to know what was happening. They both stared at Ienzo, clutching the ancient journal with all his might. He felt like he should cry and once again no tears were spilt. Only the emptiness remained.

Ienzo raised his head and cold eyes met angry ones as all emotion seemed drained for a split second "No."

In a rush, emotion returned and he felt a bit dizzy. Ignoring it Ienzo sprinted past each of them and pushed himself up the stairs with no sense of direction. He ran and a few tears were allowed to flow along the way. What just happened?

Soon he found himself in the courtyard and immediately sat behind the large oak tree. The cool shade protected him from the summer sun, leaves rustled in the gentle and warm wind. Ienzo did not seem to register this though, for he was to absorbed into reading the journal.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own the Ansem Reports.  
Sorry if its fast, but I didn't plan to write this particular chapter like this _at all . _But I had to put the Ansem Reports in somewhere so... here it is! An extra chapter. I would have updated sooner but I've been sick :(


	30. Chapter 30 : Dark Choices

Chapter 30 : Dark Choices

Evening at last.

Rain pounded on the roof in rhythmic beats as rare burst of thunder and lightening pierced the clouds. Grey aura mixed with the navy blue sky creating a darker night with no stars. The power was out and only candle lights dotted the black areas in the castle.

If someone were to look out over the city at this time , they too would see tiny yellow sparks of light dotting the area below. These are from the citizens many house candles also.

Unfortunately , Ienzo sat in his dark room. On his bed, knees huddled close to his chest and between them Xehanort's journal. Breath coming out in cold and shuddering clouds as he mentally dared anyone to invade his only sanctuary. Otherwise known as the last safest place that he knew of.

He had read the journal multiple times.

It wasn't necessary , because every novel Ienzo had ever read was memorized and implanted in the back of his mind. But this particular one , this one journal , he could not remember to well. He could blame the stress and at the same time knew better than to.

No matter what though, he felt that he must keep it protected. A voice inside him spoke in emotionless words _'Secret , this is a secret.' _Ienzo could not give a single name to the voice as he had attempted to do before. Now the message was permanently in his head.

How he wanted to get rid of the thing... and just couldn't.

The only thoughts that crowded his mind was the unknown voice's. If Ienzo was himself, then he would have given the journal to Ansem The Wise straight away as he should have earlier that day down in the lab. However he was not himself. This was not the same Ienzo everyone knew five years ago.

Swiftly a faint orange light shown under the crack in his door , half of a transparent shadow following. There was a gentle knock and a concerned voice "Ienzo, are you in there?" It was Aeleus.

Should he let him in? Or was Ansem with him, hiding in the large shadows that flickered with eerie light. Instead of answering , Ienzo held his breath and brought his knees impossibly closer to his chest. _'Please go away.' _A single thought was able to break the barrier.

_'Secret, this is a secret.' _

"I know your in there. Please open the door?"

_'Secret, this is a secret.' _

Ienzo forced his hands to cover his small ears "Just go away!" he yelled, not specifiably at Aeleus though. Even when he fought the tears the unforgiving drops of salt water ran down his pale cheeks and and left wet trails in their wake.

He wanted , so badly , for these anonymous thoughts to go away. They scared him deeply. For so long now he could not help but wonder if he had gone mad. Had he broke at one point and rushed down hill since?

_'Secret, this is a secret... Ienzo.' _

A cold shiver ran down Ienzo's spine at the sudden mention of his name by the voice. It had a tone to it that the young boy did not like , a chill of what could only be described as evil filling his body and giving him goosebumps. The voice now sounded a bit familiar...

Without warning , a large but gentle hand grasped his shoulder. Ienzo jumped and , fearing it was the strange voice's owner , threw one of his tiny fist toward the un welcomed visitor with eyes shut tight. Before he could feel skin connect with face another firm hand stopped his and held it in place.

"Ienzo! What are you doing? Open your eyes and look at me." This voice seemed more friendly and compassionate.

Slowly Ienzo opened his blue eyes and met startled orange ones "Aeleus..." he whispered, more tears running now "Oh Aeleus I'm so sorry!" He turned on the bed , leaving the journal at last , and hugged the larger and more muscular body. He had almost hurt his brother.

"Shh," a soothing hand caressing his stale blue locks "It's okay. I know you were just scared." Ienzo now felt more safe then ever "Now would you please tell me whats wrong?"

Ienzo pulled away and scurried away from Aeleus. He scooped the journal into his arms and sat facing the other man "I-I can't tell you." _'Secret, it's a secret.' _he twitched his neck "Its a secret."

Aeleus seemed satisfied with this answer , knowing that Ienzo would tell him when he was ready. Always understanding and there when he needed him the most , Ienzo knew he had the best brother of all the worlds. Even if they weren't blood related.

0-0-0-0

The oldest apprentice carefully walked through the ancient castle halls, a single flickering candle light guiding his way. Strange that the rain seemed more frightening down in the deepest part of Radiant Garden castle, though he did not know why.

Even approached the abandoned wooden door and opened it quietly , this opened to a small and empty room. A week ago this room had been filled to the brim with old boxes which held their most astounding research. That is, until it was all burned. Every single scrap. Gone.

He then came to another door, this one large with steel and metal. With a scowl, Even remembered the time he was ordered to give Ansem the secret code to enter this room. It had enraged him terribly, but he had finally gave in.

Fortunately this was the only door in the towering castle that had electricity even when the power went out. Of course, he had made it himself using special liquids and rare electrical wires found in the most unlikely places.

Quickly, he punched in the code. The doors swept aside into narrow slots to reveal the hallway that led to the now unused underground lab. Before Even went inside, he looked back into the dark hallway as he pondered if he would ever see it again. '_Probably not.'_ he thought as the doors came back into place and entirely blocked his few.

Facing forwards again, he descended the flight of metal stairs and did not bother to rush through the hallway. For he was actually savoring each moment of it. Finally Even reached the lab and saw the gut wrenching sight of the onyx door just as it was when they first saw it.

Even sat the candle onto one of the tables and noticed the mess sitting beside one of the steel walls. Silently he wondered what little Ienzo had found in there earlier that day , whatever it was it had been enough to disturb the young one.

Dismissing it , he etched his way to the black door and finally came inches from it. _'This is my final moment as Ansem The Wise's apprentice.' _In his final, Even felt close to nothing. There was emotion and at the same time there wasn't. If he could have , he would choose something similar to describe it and just could not.

When he was closer to the mysterious door, he could feel the dark power residing with in it. The strange purple and black aroma that surrounded it felt alive and whispered incoherent words to him. Onyx structure seemed to swerve and swirl as it manipulated him unknowingly.

_'Fascinating.'_ Even was drawn to it.

Hand on cold door knob , his sensible side told him not to open the door. He ended up weighing his options till a familiar voice broke his train of thought "Open the door , Even."

"X-Xehanort?" voice cracked, hand shaking lightly. Sadly there was no reply.

Could their lost comrades be behind the door studying the darkness? If they were, then why wasn't he with them?

Even opened the door.

What he saw would scar him even in his after life.


	31. Chapter 31 : Good Byes

Chapter 31 : Good Byes

The news hit Ienzo hard.

Even's disappearance had traumatized him deeply just as the rest, and like always the day time atmosphere was not fit for the mood. That day the glowing sun broke through the endless ocean of dark clouds and lit up the town. Drops of cold rain soon ceased , humidity then heating up the land and creating a colorful rainbow.

It was a beautiful rainbow at that. Made of various colors that seemingly sparkled against the suns light. The presence of such beauty was usually taken as a sign of hope that had actually always been there, never withering with in the shadows of doubt. Just hiding , fighting.

These sights would normally transpire the young boy, whom was looking out from a balcony at this moment, if there was not tiny dark spots dotting the region. These dark , ant like figures were heartless. Just as people would come out to see the sun rise , heartless came from the shadows and used the light as an advantage for seeking prey.

But no people opened their doors. As far as Ienzo could see, the place was completely unmoving except for the creatures that stirred amongst the light. Strange how evil could use good as an exploit to get what it wanted. What the heartless needed.

Ienzo leaned over with his elbows propped on the white iron railing, head in shaking hands and feet crossed. Wisps of steel blue hair lightly brushed at his cheeks and tickled his eye lashes when the warm wind blew softly.

He felt completely and utterly alone.

Of course Aeleus had not gone... _yet_. It was only a matter of time before the last two apprentices disappeared for good. The day Ansem The Wise's students were wiped out completely and not to return.

There was no since in fighting the destiny he was forcefully chosen to walk. Ienzo could only choose new turns to take on that path because absolutely _nothing_ is set in stone. Instead of going right he could go left, but Ienzo had a feeling that no matter which way he went he would still be going in the same direction.

Towards that horrible, dark door. The same one that the others before him had walked through, even if carefully navigating the path. If the others had vanished , why not Aeleus too? Why not Ienzo be next? Besides, he can't fix the mistakes that have already been made.

Facts are , there is no cure for the heartless. Plus the other apprentices he called brothers, _family , _are not coming back. They have ceased to exist and thus are not apart of the real worlds anymore.

Even though Xehanort, Braig , Dilan and Even could all be dead he felt curious enough to ponder where they were and what the after life was like.

Ienzo gave a sad smile " Don't we all?" he whispered to the hot air.

Out of no where, he wondered where Aeleus was now. He had said he had some things to take care of...

Realization hit him and In one swift move , Ienzo pulled back from the railing and began running towards the underground lab room.

Aeleus was choosing _now_.

He had to make it there before his brother went to the other side. Ienzo ran as fast as he could , opening doors and sprinting down steps. A few times he tripped and fell but no matter , for a couple of scrapes on his knees would not stop him.

All that mattered was getting to Aeleus. Half of Ienzo's conscience questioned why he was even doing this, it was a single thought upstairs that had worried him and it could just be paranoia. Though the other half was on full alert and did not willingly give up.

Soon, Ienzo found himself in the familiar old halls of the castle. For a moment he hesitated , what if Aeleus was behind that door and what would he say to him? Swallowing hard, he walked forward and opened the ancient wooden door that lead to the unused basement.

Then he faced the lab door. Out of curiosity Ienzo pressed his ear to the freezing metal to see if he could hear anything on the other side. Nothing. Just an eerie creak of pipes that echoed through the castle. First he squeezed his eyes shut and started counting to three.

_' 1 …" _His hand typed in the key code at an achingly slow rate.

_' 2..." _A small beep was heard from the key pad, signaling that he had granted access to open the door.

_' 3..." _Blue eyes opened instantly as the two metal doors slid into slots and revealed Aeleus standing in front of the dark door in the middle of the lab floor.

"A-Aeleus." slipped out of Ienzo's mouth , the tone the name was said in sounded sad and confused.

The older man turned around and faced the young boy, too shocked to speak at first. Instead Aeleus lowered his head and let a tear run freely across his cheek. For a moment they stood their in shocked silence , one waiting for the other to make the first move. Ienzo did.

"Are you going t-to leave me too?" He said sadly , then more enraged as he stepped through the metal frame and towards his big brother "How could you do this, Aeleus?" Tears now flowed and made trails on his pale face.

"How could you leave your little brother behind?" Ienzo then , and quite unexpectedly , went up and hugged Aeleus. Hugging him tightly , as if with this strength no one could tear them apart.

Through his growing sorrow, Ienzo could feel a faint patting on his back from an enormous hand "I'm not leaving you Ienzo." Aeleus replied , then moved the child back a bit and squatted down in front of him.

"Th-Then why are you in here?" Ienzo's head down, not daring to meet the others sad gaze again.

Aeleus held Ienzo's chin gently and made him meet his own eyes as he gently wiped the little ones tears away with his thumb. Smiling lightly he spoke "No matter where I go , I'll always be with you."

This did lighten Ienzo's mood a little , alas more tears flowed "Please, don't go." It was a vain attempt to change the man's mind for it was already made up, and Ienzo could see this. Once again he hugged Aeleus, realizing this may be the last time he would feel his brother's warmth and since of protection.

Aeleus stood as the tender moment was over to quickly. The man stood up , leaving Ienzo on the floor , and walked away from him till he was facing the door. Abruptly, he smiled " Hey Ienzo,"

"Y-Yes Aeleus?"

"Never forget , that I love you little brother." Aeleus whispered, barely audible to the young child's ears.

As Ienzo's tears kept rolling, Aeleus opened the door. Darkness seeped through the crack in the door and expanded as it was opened wider. Wisps of black seemed to consume the man as he was engulfed by the darkness.

Before Aeleus could step all the way through the door , he looked back at Ienzo and winked at him. Then, stepped totally and completely into the darkness. Ienzo watched as Aeleus vanished along with all the dark wisps , until finally the door moved closed by an un seen force and was entirely shut again.

Ienzo was left sitting on the tiled floor, sobs racking his body and tears coiling down his face as he called out for his brother whom would never return.


	32. Chapter 32 : What Happened Last Night

Chapter 32 : What Happened That Night

There was no time to think, only act. The other apprentices of Ansem the Wise had already passed into the dark realm. Even Aeleus, his comrade, friend , and brother. It was a matter of time before he too fell into evils clutches and vanished as the rest.

Over time he would feel the effects of evil at work. The empty feeling clawing its way up his throat , sucking away his very soul. Then came the helplessness , which his brother had described earlier that would make him distant from others. Last but not least , emotionless. Feeling nothing and caring about _nothing_.

Just like a puppet. Aware of whats happening , knowing what to do … but unable to do anything about it. Because a puppet is controlled by a master and only the master can pull certain strings.

Ienzo shivered _' Before I turn into that , I have to talk to Ansem. ' _ He grasped the picture in his hand even tighter than before and began his ascent up stairs.

0-0-0-0

Despair. Grief. Hopelessly lost. Just a few emotions Ansem felt , _had_ been feeling for months now.

His apprentices were gone, all except one. Undoubtedly that one will too disappear like all the others. There was no choice in fighting it , for there was absolutely nothing he could do.

_' Maybe that's how destiny wanted it. ' _Ansem scowled as anger welled up inside him _' Curse this destiny. Only fate matters now.' _

Or that's all that ever did matter.

The fate of the worlds , heartless , his apprentices. _His _Family, and fate was just going to take it all away from him. Right out from under his nose his brothers had experimented and he had been blind to see it.

_' Its my fault.'_

Something inside him disagreed.

A soft knock was heard on the office doors suddenly. It could have been only be one person , _that _one. Since Aeleus left the other day they had both chosen to stay separate from each other. As if there was a tall invisible wall between them that stretched wherever they both went, ensuring that they were apart.

The king sighed and tried for a small smile , perhaps it would cheer up the boy "Come in." his voice cracked and betrayed him , revealing his obvious sorrow.

Deep breathing was heard on the other side of the door , as if contemplating something , before it was finally opened and in stepped Ienzo. The young boy had visibly had a rough few days. His clothes were messy , hair that now covered his right eye was unkempt and dark rings circled his eyes and were clearly seen against his pale face.

It broke Ansem's heart seeing his son so distressed. Trying not to let his true emotions show, he questioned "Ah, Ienzo. Here to say your good byes?" Oops. He had not meant to let that slip.

Ienzo did not seem fazed by the abrupt outburst though. His brows knitted together , eyes never meeting Ansem's. Faintly , the old man noticed something in the young child's hands. It looked like a small piece of paper...

"I-I want to know." Ienzo spoke softly, as if someone would hear them even though the castle was empty.

Ansem was dumbfounded as he put his elbows on the desk , chin on knuckles and said "You want to know what?"

The boy seemed to grow angry, he threw the piece of paper on the desk "How my mother died."

He took the small , thumb sized piece of paper into one of his hands and saw a clipping from a newspaper. A young and smiling woman with long black hair and green eyes. There were tiny ink blobs where tears must have been shed.

"How did you find this?" He whispered to himself without thinking. How he hoped this day would never come, the day he had to tell Ienzo the truth. Because he knew what really happened that night so long ago , eight years ago. Ansem constantly worried that when he told Ienzo the truth that the boy would not accept it.

"That secret room in the library, the one filled with newspapers? A couple of years ago I went in there and found this newspaper." Ienzo sniffed , as if he was about to cry "May Hale. Her last name... its the same as mine. She died the night I came here as a young child eight years ago. This is the only hope I had."

At first, the king was shocked, he did not know whether to feel angry or sympathetic. Then he put the paper down and studied Ienzo, really looked at him. Ienzo was just a boy , about to learn of his parents death and soon make the choice that will change his life forever.

Someone , nine years old , should not have to go through all these things. It must have been hard on Ienzo. Since the day he found the photograph he must have wondered who his real family was , and suffered deeply because of it.

Now, time passed and still a child , Ienzo was ready to face the world.

"Tell me." Ienzo's voice rang , sounding determined.

Ansem sighed in defeat "Very well, I will tell you." he leaned forward "But no matter what Ienzo , remember that I have always thought of you as my own."

A single tear caressed down Ienzo's cheek as he sightly nodded.

"Your mother , May Hale , married a man named Richard Coops. Two years after a happy marriage May gave birth to a child." Ansem paused to look at Ienzo who was now sitting in one of the chairs and listening carefully.

"Me." the child whispered.

Nodding , he continued "After you were born , May figured out Richard was an alcoholic and divorced him immediately. The court banned you from seeing your father but, since your mother chose to move out of the house they had both originally owned , she had to share a long overdue mortgage with Richard until it was paid off.

"This was hard for your mother and you, she had no real money and struggled everyday to keep you both alive. After months of not paying , Richard sent a letter to May saying that he would kill her soon for ruining his life."

"How dare he do that!" Ienzo yelled , nearly jumping up out of his chair "I mean, it was his fault."

Ansem gave a sympathetic glance to Ienzo "That night , your mother left you on my doorstep for fear that your father would kill both you and her. May tried to run away but your drunk father found her , and killed her. Richard died a few years later from alcoholism. "

Silence.

The child in front of him shook from rage and stared intently at the floor , as if attempting to burn a hole through it. He finally knew everything, exactly how it happened. Ansem could only be there for him now.

Which he should do now.

Carefully he stood up and walked over to the stressed boy. Ansem held one of the still tiny hands , pulled Ienzo up and embraced him as a father. They both cried together.

"I-I will miss you." Ienzo sniffed after a few short minutes.

Ansem caressed the child's head as his eyes were squinted with tears "You don't have to go you know."

The child pulled back a little , both locking tear filled eyes "I have to." Then he began to walk away , leaving Ansem to hold air.

Ienzo neared the door and lifted his sleeve, wiping the meaningful tears away. Man behind his back shedding a few more before finally letting his arms fall limp against his sides. He shook visibly , begging for all the pain and sorrow to go away.

_' I wish I could turn back time. ' _he thought_ ' How we all wish we could.' _

The door was cracked open to were the other could leave , but he stopped suddenly.

Ienzo tilted his head to the side, barely showing his face "I love you , dad."

Ansem watched as Ienzo left and the door slowly creak close "I love you too , son."


	33. Chapter 33 : The Last Apprentice

Chapter 33 : The Last Apprentice

He had already said his goodbyes to the only person that really needed them, he had already cleaned his room and hidden away Xehanort's strange reports... and yet he felt nothing. No sadness that usually drew tears near, nor anger at the door that called him so clearly, just nothing. Exactly how the others had vanished.

Emotion gone , heart and soul soon to be completely untouchable. It reminded Ienzo of a disease that kept on spreading. Until all that remanded were wishful thoughts and past memories of happiness.

That's all he did while walking down the spiraling steps deeper into the most ancient parts of the castle, think. His blank eyes absorbed every detail that passed and hands touched any wall or stair rail he could reach. Even Ienzo knew that he would never see those halls again.

Feet forcefully descending in a rhythmic pace as the narrow steps creaked quite loudly and echoed up the walls. How Ienzo wanted to turn back and embrace his father one more time , alas he could not. His body seemed to control itself , unwilling to obey its real master.

Only his half sane mind was not corrupted by the darkness. Torturing Ienzo by only allowing him to think of the past times and his strong will to leave the damp halls. This was how cruel the darkness was , like caging someone in darkness and only letting them out once a year into the daytime sunlight.

There was hope that when Ienzo passed through the door he would be met by the apprentices and his mother in a manipulated realm. When he got there , they would remind him on how late he was then laugh at how silly each sounded.

_' I wonder if my mother is really behind that door... and what about the apprentices?" _he hoped this thought would be true.

What about his father? Ienzo's father was most likely burnt in the lowest depths of Hell by now. The name was sour on his tongue and he dare not even say the murder's impure name. He realized that after learning the man's nature a few hours ago, that he would never be able to forgive him for killing his mother.

If _that man_ had never married his mother , he would not be in the situation he was in right now. May could still be alive and Ienzo would not be facing his possible death. But of course , fate had its own plans and brought each of them to where ever they were now.

Some dead , most disappearing without a trace.

Ienzo Hale was about to become one of them.

Finally , the familiar old basement door stood in his way. After opening it and making his way across the dusty tiled floor the only object that stood in his path was a large metal door. It towered above him , cold and unfeeling just as he.

As his hand moved out and began punching in the code onto a key pad , his mind urged it to come back to his side. Ienzo needed control over his own body to get out of there , but once again he was reminded of how helpless he really was.

Both doors slid aside and revealed the ominous looking door in the lab that had taken everything. Xehanort , Braig , Dilan , Even and his brother had all gone through the same door. Now the last apprentice, Ienzo Hale , shall follow in his comrades footsteps.

Ienzo begrudgingly approached then stood in front of the onyx black door, stuck in the middle of the floor by nothing. Attached to nothing but its own dark ways. It had called him here , even now it said Ienzo's name in that eerie voice that only he could hear.

"_Ienzo." _it called. Belonging to no one , a coward to show _its_ face.

"I'm here." Ienzo plainly replied , reluctant to do anything about it.

If he could only shut out that voice , gain independence over his body once again , he would have ran out of there. Of course there was no turning back. This was how it was meant to be , Ienzo could do absolutely nothing to change it.

Ienzo's own reflection stared back at him through the black. He had no readable expression on his pale face , his eyes were sunken and blue orbs were dull. Steel hair hung short in front of his right eye , white apprentice coat long discarded and replaced by a black t-shirt and jeans that were a wrinkled mess.

_' I look terrible.' _

Suddenly, an ice cold feeling spread through his veins as he grasped the door knob. It chilled him to the bones and made even his mind numb.

_' This is it, ' _he thought sadly _' Ansem … dad … I'm so sorry. '_ A single tear slid down his unmatchable face.

Many thoughts rushed through Ienzo's head at that moment. The time he ate breakfast with the other apprentices, then ran about bugging each of them till they would join his tinier self in play. Watching Braig and Dilan play a rough game of foot ball while smiling delightedly.

The first time Ansem had taken him out for sea salt ice cream when he was little , oh how he had loved the flavor! Every time Aeleus put Ienzo on his shoulders and ran around while the younger him shouted out a tale that any one would like to live, and it always ended with the great Ienzo saving the day.

Those were the most happiest few years he had ever lived. Years when all the apprentices were known as brothers and Ansem thought of them all as family himself. Not comrades and not just friends , but brothers.

Is it possible to carry these happy memories with you into the evil grips of darkness? Ienzo had no clue.

One thing he did know though, was that he was going to try. Even in the darkness there is light , same with the dark shadows that are created in the brightest light at times. Ienzo could no longer un do the mistakes he made , it was impossible for him now.

People wish to turn back time , but in reality that's just wishful thinking. Nobody can go back in the past and re do the cursed events that have already occurred. If they could , the world would be a lot more easier to handle. Life isn't simple though. It can be tough if you make it that way, just like Ienzo did. Now he was stuck with making one choice and one choice only , opening the door.

His feet would not move and his hand was already on the handle, now with the little self control he had left he would use it to open the door. Maybe there was another world on the other side that could lead him to his mother and family. Or maybe there was creatures ready to suck out his soul until his body was a shell.

Who knows?

Ienzo had no choice but to find out. So he took what option was available to him …

He opened the door.

Dark wisps abruptly poured from the crack in between the doors contents and the real world. As the door grew wider , more tendrils of darkness attached to his body. Ienzo was faced with pitch black , millions of pairs of yellow beady eyes stared unblinking at him, he realized with a start that _they_ were dragging him into the dark realm.

_' Soul eating creatures it is. '_ he thought , smirking on the inside. ' _The experiments fight back, how ironic.'_

These could be his final moments, then again this could be the pin point of the end of the universe.

Either way , Ienzo would be sure to take those joyful memories with him.

He would never rely on the bad ones , the ones filled with endless heartless and the gruesome experiments that haunted his tainted dreams. These would be replaced with kind, happy memories. No longer would he drawl on the horrible past but the joy in those days, then look on to the future.

Hope fully the others would do the same. Where ever they are, where ever he was being taken too. If his soul was taken away and he was left as a hallow being , his soul would not perish with this light inside it.

No matter what happened , he hoped everyone remembered him as the bright and smiling Ienzo he always , truly was.


	34. Chapter 34 : Author's Note

**Authors Note**

33 Chapters, 1 Authors Note , Over 50,00 words , Over 50 Reviews and Tons of Alert and Favorites.

I could not have done it with out you guys , my readers and my friends.

This is the first chapter story I have actually ever finished. I remember when writing the first chapter one day a long time ago, finding a few weeks later and adding this story with little hope that it would be good.

Now here we are , one year later on Miracle : An Ienzo Story 's anniversary , posting the final chapter.

So, here's what I really want to say ,

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

I hope you know how much I appreciate this.


End file.
